My Vampire
by VampLoverNight92
Summary: Clair's life before his arrival was dull and insufferable, and now she finds that she's more attached to the vampire after only a few weeks than she'd like to admitt. But, when the vampire reveals his ulterior motive. Things get a little...hotter? [Ch.4]
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window, seeking freedom from his powerful glare. Of course, you can imagine how dirty the bus window was. Not to mention, the down pour spurting against the side of the metal yellow school bus around six thirty in the morning. Now, for the first time in my life….I wished hopefully that the abnormally handsome guy sitting next to me and staring intently amused wasn't real. No such luck. Hadn't anyone noticed that this guy didn't belong on the bus? Why can't he just leave me alone? After looking around the darkened bus, I figured everyone was just sleeping—like usual. High school starts early so everyone sleeps on the bus, except me. It's too hard to sleep in public.

Giving up, I glanced at him. He had no shame! I stared and stared, waiting for him to avert his eyes to no avail. He stared still, morbid curiosity clinging to his facial features. I scowled back at him, crossed my arms sternly, and addressed him in a low voice so I didn't disturb anyone else who actually slept.

"Why are you following me? I thought I told you to get lost. Drop dead, as—" I started. He threw his cold pale hand over my mouth and looked coldly down at me which sent tremors through my body.

"I am dead." He confirmed, as though I didn't already know. We've only went over that issue…five hundred times. I gazed up at his charming face that I had assumed would be frowning and safe to watch without any butterflies somersaulting in my stomach, and was immeadately disappointed in myself as I gawked at his face, noticing his handsomeness.

"You know what I mean…Why are you coming with me to school?" I interrogated contemptuously disguising my fascination.

"I'm not leaving your side." He insisted, eyeing me coyly which made me lose my train of thought. What was he saying again? "So, I'm going to school with you. I have it all taken care of." At the last sentence, I snorted skeptically. Great, a vampire school mate. That's not going to draw attention at all. "There's nothing you can do about it anyway. You can't get rid of me." He pointed out, smiling with self satisfaction.

"Yes, I can. You're only a figment of my imagination." I murmured making me look like I belonged to an asylum pinned in a straight jacket, and he laughed in response.

"You still think you are dreaming? Isn't that a little pathetic?" he mocked me as he leaned closer, matching my eye level in my attempt to stare him down. "Even you can't imagine me up. You don't have any creativity at all."

I placed my hands over my ears, and mumbled to myself to drown out his hypnotic voice. It was not long until the ringing in my ears started, so I slowly pulled my hands away. I heard…nothing. He had stopped talking? Looking around, I realized that he hadn't stopped talking due to me. The bus had skimmed dangerously to a halt, and everyone was piling in the aisle and hopping drowsily down the steep bus steps. He still sat next to me, but froze probably not wanting to draw attention to himself until the majority of the line was gone. I pulled my backpack off my lap and slung it over my shoulders and he did the same. He was more graceful though, making me a little envious. He gets to be immortal and gorgeous? Life really isn't fair! He gripped my wrist and pulled me forcefully off the old bus with minimal effort on his part, breaking me from my thoughts. His skin was ice cold, but soothing nonetheless. I reached out my other hand impulsively to feel his hand, wanting to touch his cool skin. I didn't realize until he was blinking at me inquisitively that I had done that.

"Oh." I gapped before dropping my hand to my side as I turned bright red. We entered the front office as he ignored my speechlessness. Even though we had gotten off the bus, he still gripped my hand rather possessively and the tight wrap around my hand made my circulation cut off. I tried to pry my hand out from under his, and he only loosed his grasp a little bit. However, I could feel my hands now though I had shut out his conversation with the receptionist unintentionally.

"How very kind! Walking a new student to class!" she commented cheerfully to me as she noticed my presence. Too cheerfully for early morning in my opinion. After she mentioned that, I whipped my hand out of his hold. I had noticed the other office clerk glancing at our intertwined hands with disapproval and it made me too self-conscious of myself. He ripped his gaze away from the quizzical receptionist for a moment to cast a look of feign hurt. Mocking me again. He apparently had no discomfort at holding hands with me, but I couldn't feel the same. He thanked the receptionist and stalked off with his schedule in one hand and my hand in the other. Everything from my wrist down was undistinguishable with his icy hands clamped my wrist and hand. I pulled and pulled, trying to wrench free. Damn, he was too strong… so I surrendered before I hurt myself reluctantly. I peered at his schedule and pouted. He had the same classes as me! It was too much of a coincidence that we were in the same class, but let alone sitting together in each class also. After third period elective, when everyone darted to the cafeteria, I slowed down and he did too. Watching me suspiciously, he seemed to look even more disconcerting to me. Maybe that was because the hallway was empty and I couldn't hear the usual noise of students reverberate against the painted stone walls of the corridor.

"Who are you?" I demanded, as I had several times. He thought deeply about my question, too deeply to not be lying.

"At the moment, I'm Ean." He supplied, frowning. "I'm not sure if I like that name enough to keep it though…"he trailed off as we arrived at the doors to the cafeteria hall and the noise rose above his voice. He opened the door for me chivalrously, but pushed me gently through when I refused to cross the threshold with him escorting. He waited patiently as he lounged against the wall farther away from me while I got my lunch. I stood in line as was my day of brutal conformity. I briefly acknowledged the pair of girls I knew in front me in the line, but they took the greeting as friendly, I suppose.

"Oh my god, Clair, have you seen that hot guy that arrived?" a girl gushed and I linked the name of Monica to her after a few minutes of recalling. I smiled weakly. At least I feigned interest!

"What hot guy? I haven't heard of—" I replied before being cut off an icy hand wrapping around my waist.

"That's him!" the other girl squeaked discreetly to me. Oh, _him._ I looked up awkwardly at Ean. Pale skin shimmering, dark hair slightly long enough to reach the middle of his ear and curl at the ends, and eyes invitingly warm with amusement. Nothing new, he's still the same as he was five minutes ago at my side. Monica looked enthralled by his appearance and prompted me for an introduction.

"Oh, Ean this is Monica. Monica, this is Ean." I said hurriedly as we neared the cashier. Monica was a little surprised by my familiarity with Ean, and I felt insulted by her. Ean held out his hand like a gentleman, and shook Monica's then her friend's hand with a friendly smile. I heard them, and I had no doubt he did also. When he shook their hand, they had sharply taken an intake of air, and then let it out slowly as they muttered their first impressions of him. After a "Wow. He's so gorgeous." or a "He's so perfect." had escaped their lips almost inaudibly, I suppressed laughter.

"And what's your name?" he inquired politely to Monica's friend while Monica purchased her lunch dazed.

"I-I'm Danielle." She stuttered, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Danielle." He greeted, and Danielle smiled brightly at his mouth uttering her name. "I'm Ean—Clair's boyfriend." Wow, Danielle's smile wiped clean off her face when he said that, and my face was detoured off all laughter now. Before the awkward moment settled in, Monica waved Danielle over to her side and they gossiped while walking away. How could I explain to them that I forgot to mention that little detail? I started to protest, but he pushed me towards the cashier and paid for my lunch to my vehement disapproval. I sat away from all the populated tables which was different than usual. However, wherever Ean went, the girls were sure to follow. They were more annoying than I ever thought possible as they glowered and fawned over Ean and glaring contempt in waves at me seated next to him. Can they be even a little conspicuous? Probably not from their glares…Ean's arm was wrapped around my waist so he could easily pull me over to him, but it was distracting and the only thing keeping me from bolting as he had most likely guessed.

"Hello, ladies." He politely started a conversation to disperse the tension in vain. "Are you all friends of Clair?" When they nodded almost violently, I couldn't suppress a snort. Ean looked down at me, eyeing the sparkling displeasure in my face as I tried to endure their talking. Cheerleaders, ugh. Did he really guess that they were my friends? He must not be as clever as he led on. I observed as the school's cheer caption sat on the other side of him and put her hand over his on purposeful accident. He frowned a minute, then gently slid out his hand and placed it under the table with a polite smile stretching across his face. His feign emotions made me sick, literally. When he made a false smile, I got a stab in my stomach of alarm without warning before hand. Thus, I was almost upchucking due to his ineffective manners to our unwanted guests. He didn't seem to sincerely enjoy the intrusions either after ten minutes of ruthless interrogation. He glare desperately for help at me beside him, but I wasn't inclined to stop Ashley's narration on her last party activities, and while she spoke Ean whispered discreetly to me.

"Are high school girls always so….." he asked then couldn't come up with an adjective.

"Articulate?" I finished mocking Ashley with a gesture that meant she talked too much. She apparently saw, and venom waved off her when Ean wasn't watching. I couldn't tolerate their appearance any longer, and I figured if I let them hang out with me and drool over my "boyfriend" that they would eventually take advantage.

"Umm..?" I cleared my throat purposefully and stared maliciously. They stared, but really didn't take me seriously so they weren't paying me their full attention.

" Go sit some where else." I demanded coldly, and in response, they grimaced. They remained immobile, frozen by my demand. Was it that hard to believe that I didn't want to sit with them? After a few seconds, they chuckled. It wasn't a joke. With violent movements, I got up, grabbed my tray, and whipped away from the table. I strutted out of the cafeteria and out the doors to sit at a table outside in the courtyard. I must not have noticed Ean following me because he was already sitting at the table before I had reached it. I sat down across from him and sourly chewed on a candy bar, but the chocolate tasted bitter at the moment. He observed me like usual.

"You are rather unpredictable." He commented, amused. How could he think that everything was funny? Like his own private joke?

"Why do you keep following? Why are you pretending to be my boyfriend?" I asked inquisitively.

"I'm following you for my own enjoyment for right now, but later maybe…when my blood lust sets in..." he trailed off. ".I'm not pretending to be your boyfriend." he justified matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you are. You told Danielle you're my boyfriend!" I accused.

"I did." He admitted.

"Why are you pretending to be my boyfriend?" I repeated.

"I'm not pretending. I am your boyfriend." He said casually.

"You don't see anything wrong with that?" I asked

"No?"

"When did you ask to date me? When did I say I wanted you as my boyfriend?" I demanded angrily.

"When do I ever ask you anything? You are not in charge!" he hissed as he stood up intimidating from the table slamming his fist. "You have no say in anything I do. You can't control me." He smiled, intensely malicious. I was, for the first time since he appeared, mortally terrified of him. Something I couldn't put my finger on, something wrong with his facial expression. He took in my frightened frame and sat, adverting his eyes still angry but also ashamed. I timidly got up and sat next to him, probably too close for my own good. He had said something about my blood, hadn't he?

"Is that what this is all about? Me being a meal?" I asked almost inaudibly, and continued after a brief pause when he didn't answer. "Do you always play with your food?"

He leered at me, frowning with disapproval at my words. I closed my eyes shunning out the sunlight, and inhaled the air. He still wasn't denying anything, but he was agreeing either.

"If blood is all you want," I consented gently with an abnormal calm drifting over my limbs, "take it." I pulled my short hair around to expose my jugular vein and leaned in closer to tempt him. I didn't want to die, but I dying seemed so much easier compared to the uncertainty of his presence. Even more, if he left now, I would most likely be devastated. Without him, I would be empty, and that made me angry with myself. How could I be so dependent on _him?_ It has been driving me crazy. I don't love him! He didn't love me either…right? All I am to him is another meal. Just a pints of blood—nourishment. I shut my eyes tighter now. I could sense him moving, but not know where exactly. He was still close to me though because I could feel his body temperature sort of like a paranormal cold spot chilling my right side where he sat. Nothing happened. I peeked open one eyes followed by the other.

"Ean?" I asked incredulous as I saw him walking away from me, away from the school. Terror rose in me though different from before. He was leaving me behind. I fought to carry my legs as I wanted to catch up with him. He was seemingly walking at a normal pace, but it seemed like he was far away until I caught his arm. He didn't face me which made me worry. Had I gone too far?

"I'm sorry, Ean." I apologized impulsively. "Don't leave." I blinked several times to make sure my tears stayed in my eyes. He finally cast a stare over in my directions and inhaled sharply.

"Are you crying?" he said, confirming my weakness with startled astonishment.

"Of course not!" I said with venom, defensibly. I immeadately wished I hadn't said that. He was watching the passing sidewalk again as we exited the school undetected by school administrators and officials. I wasn't that surprised by that. Normal people wouldn't have the nerve to just leave school without a word. Why couldn't I be normal? Why couldn't he be normal? Would that be too unproblematic for someone with my bad luck to ask for?

"Go back to school, Clair." He advised, talking directly to the sidewalk cement as he used my name to me for the first time. Like I would listen to him now. He never calls me by my name except when he had talked to Danielle. Plus, my class would be back in school and they would notice if I dropped in after the bell.

"I don't want to." I left it as that. A partial truth, not the full one. Not: I don't want to leave you. I want to make sure you are not leaving me. I want to stay with you.

"Why not?"

I couldn't answer that one. He was attuned to me as a lie detector was. Any wrong answer might upset him, so I settled for silence instead, hoping he wouldn't notice. I cringed in disappoint when he repeated himself.

"I don't want…" I stopped, not sure if I was brave enough to admit my addiction to his company. I stole a glance at him. Still stunningly handsome with spiky black hair rather long to the end of his ears and curled up slightly at the ends, piercing eyes with large pupils and green surrounding, lean lithe muscles complemented by his ivory white complexion. He was still unnaturally perfect and attractive making me catch my breath. How could I admit that I enjoy his company? He has followed me around for over a week without informing me on anything about him, mostly harassing me a majority of his visit. He never left my side. I secretly liked that part. I was never alone which bugged me, but my loneliness dispersed as if I had imagined it. Without him, I was alone most of the time because of my business immersed parents who travel over seas monthly.

"What's wrong with our school?"

That one I can answer honestly. I didn't miss his infliction on the words _our school._ So he wasn't planning on leaving?

"Nothing is wrong with the school. With the exception of school lunches." I joked light now that I had some hope that he did not intend to leave. The ends of his lips twisted up as he suppressed his laughter.

"Then go back to school. Lunch is over now." He commanded without humor in his face.

"I don't wanna."

"Why?" Oh goodness, not that question! He only pressed the question because I won't answer. Isn't my silence an indicator I do not want to answer it?

" Do you really want to get rid of me so badly?" I asked, feigning sadness as I pouted pointedly. He actually looked at me again, but his eyes locked mine in place. I couldn't look away.

"After all those arguments about me stalking you, you wont go back to school? 'Stop following me!' or 'Go to hell' and 'Drop dead'. You won't give me a few hours to myself?"

"Can you promise me?"

"Promise you what exactly?"

"That you will come back after a few hours?"

Oppss…obviously the wrong thing to say. He shook with seething contempt for a minute, fuming. I had provoked him too much. It never bothered him before now. How was I supposed to know he couldn't handle a promise?

"What does it matter to you?" he demanded suspiciously.

"I-I…uhh..nn." I stuttered, and wondered the same question myself: Why did I care? He interrupted my uncomfortable incoherent stammering.

"What does it matter to you? You don't want me. You said so yourself! I'm doing you a favor!" I wasn't comprehending the whole message he was sending. He had said this was all about my blood—his own blood lust. Now, what was this about? I had offered my blood and he declined. What was the matter now?

"This isn't about my blood is it?" I asked, more to myself, mirroring my thoughts.

He sighed loudly, and stared at me condescendingly with dark eyes.

"Your blood?" he asked incredulously out of my inept ability to understand his dilemma. "You think all my thoughts are about blood? That all the love and lust I contain are for that liquid? That all I care about is blood to nurture my condemned soul?" Well, when he put in such an evil perspective…I shook my head in response, but apparently that was another wrong answer. I was full of those today.

"You shook your head." He pointed out the obvious. "You're wrong. It is all I contain. However, you," he ranted, "go and offer up your throat without the slightest inclination to what you are doing." That was it, I'm furious now.

"I knew what I was doing!" I claimed, narrowing my eyes toward him. "I wanted to die so I wouldn't feel the pain!" I clamped my hands over my mouth. I had said too much and now he was looking at me with an odd expression.

"Having your blood taken is painful, more painful than any experience you have ever—"he lectured before I cut him off to correct him. I'd have to explain. So, I had two options: the truth or a lie. Either way I looked like an idiot, but my traits made the final decision for me. Since Im a horrible liar and he can hear when my heart picks up when I fib, that ruled out the option of lying to his face. Leaving only one alternative: the truth.

"Not that pain. Mine is different." I informed as I gave him as little information as I could. He was too suspicious for his own good sometimes. Then again, vampires can't trust everyone. I'm hardly everyone.

"How so? Where does it hurt?" he asked kindly, forgetting is anger. He was concerned, and it broke my heart. He couldn't feel pain, not physically at least. So, he could probably relate to me.

"My heart pains me…when I thought…" I said looking up at his expectant eyes. Wow, they were very beautiful.

"When you thought what?" he prompted as I lost my train of thought in his eyes.

"When I thought," I admitted," you were going to leave me and when you said you were just using me for your bloodlust. It hurts my heart." He looked very startled, shaken and shocked. I hadn't expected that.

"You said you didn't want me." He reminded me. Had I said that? I didn't remember…was I too emotional that I didn't recall that? Hhmm…I said…oh, maybe I had said something close to that.

"I want you." I assured him. He seemed to take it the wrong way for a minute as he observed my full height lecherously. I felt an odd exhilaration from that, but didn't mention it. "Will you go out with me?"

"But I'm already your boyfriend." He protested playfully and slung a cold arm across my shoulders and leaned his head on my shoulder also. I looked at him out of the corner of my vision. He turned his head to glare at me in an unusual way and put his mouth to my pulse. I tensed instinctively, and then relaxed when he only kissed my jugular vein. The pain in my heart was gone for now, so I had no intention of giving my blood up now either.

School was always a disappointment. Only strange kids enjoy school, and I'm as weird as it gets—I'm dating a vampire! I hate school. Every time I hear an airplane pass overhead, I cross my fingers and chant: "Please bomb the school. Please bomb the school". My efforts are always in vain—my dreams shattered. Ean was the most popular male in the whole school, much to my chagrin. Which made me the most envied girl in school, and that put lots of adversaries against me. School was a danger zone, but Ean's constant presence seemed to keep me away from anything at least fatal. In the two weeks of being his girlfriend, I've been tripped, pushed down stairs, slammed into lockers, slapped in the face, rumored about, and fought the cheerleading team. Ean is a bad influence. Of course, I won. When I was tripped by Samantha Twining, I caught myself, but making her fall down embarrassingly instead. When I was pushed down stairs, Ean caught me before it I made it down two steps. As far as the fighting the cheerleaders, they had nothing. What could I expect out a bunch of high maintained girls? They pretty much were only talk, and when it came to physical combat, I punched a co-captain, Samantha Twining the same girl that had attempted to trip me, in the face and they all darted off. Sam was pissed. A few days later, after I mentioned how particularly mean she was to Ean, she cornered me when I was alone in the girls' bathroom. I can't expect Ean to follow me there, and I wouldn't allow it either. He can't fight my battles for me all the time. He had ample time to though. What with the eternity he can live. We stayed near the stalls just slapping each other ruthlessly after a huge, loud disagreement over Ean nonetheless. She can hit very hard for a girl, probably due to cheer training. I walked out on that fight, she ended up crying—embarrassing herself again. Everyone was in the girl's restroom by then. A crowd was around her as she sobbed pathetically into her hands. I was smug I won, but felt a little shame and guilt about it. At least until she set her new boyfriend on me when she knew I wasn't relinquishing Ean. I didn't inform Ean of that though. Why should I tell him I fighting over him? I can imagine the smug look he'd acquire then. That is where my locker slamming adventure came into play. I admit: I didn't win that one. It was after school yesterday. I was withdrawing my books from my locker at the end of the corridor that meets the parking lot, and no one was there. Ean was picking me up and had gone to grab his car from the student parking lot. I assumed everyone had already gone home, but Scott Wilson escaped my notice until he had me pinned to my locker front. He ranted about how I had upset Samantha and recalled all my wrong doings. I was there; does he think I wouldn't remember? He seemed to forget all Sam's grievances in opposition to me however. All in all, he slammed me into the wall and lockers a couple of times. He was recoiled to punch me when Ean appeared. I was so thankful by then. Even with the previous adventures, I wasn't immune to the recently required wounds. Ean commanded me to wait in his car, and I obeyed. I hate blood, and with Ean—there was bound to be bloodshed. That was the thing about old-fashioned guys: They fight everything out. Considering Ean was already dead, I figured Scott was disadvantaged. Not that I cared. I was heartless by now. What had I done? Okay, I'm not completely innocent, but I didn't start the feud. Ean, of course, won. Scott was still alive too. Id asked him to confirm, so I didn't need to flee town. Sam and Scott didn't even report a word to the deans. That was high school for you. Its sort of student code to keep the administrative officials out of your business. They were probably too proud to admit that they lost. Sore losers!

Today, they were both absent. That marks today as a significant event, doesn't it? I can relax without checking location on Samantha every hour. She is pretty tricky. Ean and I sat at the table outside again. It's more peaceful there, and Ean enjoys the sunlight from what I can distinguish.

"What happened to Sam and Scott?" I inquired nonchalantly.

"I don't care. Why would I know?" he asked.

"I like school better if they're absent is all." I scowled, his mood was gloomy today. His sulking depression moodiness was really wearing down my nerves.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing….that you should be concerned about." He said softly.

"What is the matter? Please tell me." I begged, he seemed abnormally edgy for someone with immortality and excellent reflexes. What could possibly bother him?

"Its nothing." He insisted. He was withholding information from me. I didn't like the idea of that, so I was persistent and repeated myself. By the ninth time, he was peeved at me.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" he yelled, and was grateful that we were the only ones outside. Surely, if we had been in the cafeteria, we would have had an audience present. High school students yearn for drama.

"Please…why won't you tell me?" I pleaded adding pouting to my façade of disappoint and concern. I'm very manipulative when the occasion calls.

"I need blood." He whispered breathlessly, almost so soft that I couldn't hear him. "I'm going away for a while. I can't hunt here. It's too small of a town. People will definitely notice a murder. I have to leave tonight; otherwise I will be too weak to move." The fact that he confided a weakness to me filled me with glee. Isn't that odd? I find a flaw in a presumably flawless person and I wanted to clap cheerfully. I was enraptured that he trusted me enough to let me know about his vulnerability. However, he must have seen the fear on my face when it hit me. He was leaving. That pain I had had about two weeks ago? Yeah, it hit me—hard. I felt a knot form in my throat and suddenly developed a hot flash though it chilly today.

"Clair? Are you okay?" he demanded concerned as he reached for my forehead from across the table. I grabbed his hand, and held it.

"I'm fine." I lied. That was when I forgot. My boyfriend is a human lie detector. Great trait to have in a guy, but not when it works on you. I was trying to spare him the knowledge that I would most likely be going through hell after he left. He was coming back which made me feel fleetingly happy. We've been inseparable, but I was starting to wonder about his health.

"Clair, you're not alright. Talk to me." He looked very concerned for me. I didn't want to talk. He could see through every pretense if I opened my mouth. I don't want to admit my utter dependence on him. He was agitated now. He changes emotions fast, I noticed. He squeezed my hand all too tightly. I winced, and he repeated himself.

"Tell me what is wrong."

I probably sounded just like him a few minutes ago when I was the one pestering him. I didn't use excessive force though. Like I could hurt him.

"It's okay. Really, I'm fine!" I insisted. He realized what had upset me now as he recalled the last time he tried to leave two weeks ago. I've only known him approximately five weeks, and our meeting was strictly of his selective choice for a "meal" I presumed and his amusement of me, but he never followed through with draining me. Now, with the prospect of him leaving, the pain stabbed even harder than the last time. Why is that?

"Clair, I'll be right back. Honestly, I won't leave you for long.", he said, then I opened my mouth to protest but he read my mind and added, "I promise."

Now that I thought about it, I couldn't hinder the thought from escaping my lips before I could decide if I really wanted the answer.

"Ean, are you eventually going to drain me?" I asked casually, like I was discussing the weather. He looked amused, but highly startled.

"How is it that you can take it so lightly? Just asking so nonchalantly like that?" he wondered verbally while staring intently at my expressionless face. I didn't want to give off the wrong emotion and trigger a biased response from him.

"Depends." He answered my inquiry pensively. Then, before I could stop myself, I said the exact question he was trying to corner me into:

"Depends on what?" I asked naively and innocently enough.

"You." He whispered tonelessly. "What do you want? To stay human? Become a vampire like me? Or just die? What do you feel like choosing now?" I gulped nervously and I contemplated my response, but I found that it was heartfelt and nonetheless honest. I didn't even have to fabricate anything.

"Right now?" I asked, and he nodded in answer. "Right now, when I with you, I want to be a vampire so I can stay with you…forever. Surely, you must know how intoxicating your presence is?" I didn't give him the liberty to answer because right when he opened his mouth, I whispered impulsively:

"But when you leave my side, I die. With you, I never want to be human alone." He looked saddened, but that only caused to baffle me. Why was he upset? I just admitted my love for him in very direct terms. He didn't say anything back, and that scared me.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted him, impatient to hear him voice his opinion.

"I hoped you would say that you wished to stay human." He said.

"Why on earth would I hope that? Do see these people?" I said incredoulously, gesturing to the buildings surrounding the courtyard outside the cafeteria, "They don't care for me!"

"What about your parents then? What would they say?" he asked earnestly, thinking that the memories I had of my parents would invoke regret for my decision.

"What about them? They don't know me or care for me. For goodness sake, they can't even remember my age and birthday. More than often, they call me by another name! I wouldn't give a—"I was near screaming now, but he leaned over the table and placed a chilled hand over my mouth and I stopped my rant as he looked into my eyes searching my soul for something. I thought that he was more than likely listening to my heartbeat as he wondered how much of that was true. All of it was true, I admit remorsefully. My parent had forgotten my seventeenth birthday only two weeks and six day before Ean's arrival into my life. What types of parents forget their only child's birthday? They were in Europe, and I know they had phone service so they couldn't employ that as an excuse whenever they finally got around to calling. They call me Catherine more frequently even though my name Clair. When they introduce me to clients who stop at the house, they always come to a blank when they are asked about my age, and I remind them, inwardly hurt. Ean let go of my hand, snapping me out of my trance, and leaned back with a thoughtful expression.

"When are your parents coming home?" he asked curiously.

"Well, its September now, so they will probably arrived some time in mid January from Germany or France. Then, they'll pack for a trip to central Asia in early February. They don't like to stay home for more than three weeks." I supplied.

"Alright then." He replied as he stood up with his full tray of food he bought as a prop. "You need to pack when we get home." Oh, yeah, he moved in with me sort of. He doesn't sleep. He just lounges in the living room watching TV or reading while I sleep. He's near at all times. I asked him once where all of his stuff is, but he neglected to answer anything other than at his house. He's stays at my house except for an hour when I sleep each night. I know that because before I sleep each night he reminds me to set the house security system for him. I go to sleep around ten and I set the security system to start at eleven otherwise he'd set off the alarm and involve the police. The police would no doubt contact my parents about him. He had no permission other than the reluctant consent of a teenage girl that agreed to it because Ean would break the door and system if I hadn't. Not very reassuring to authorities. Then, they'd want to know who he was…and the some other uncomfortable question about our relationship. I just turned seventeen and Ean's age is documented by the school as nineteen. It's a miracle we're in the same classes. As a junior, I take all the seniors' classes due to the fact I'm taking advanced courses, so half the class is seniors and the others are juniors. Ean had to be a senior because the junior advanced enrollment was full, but the senior enrollment wasn't. The police would probably want to know about any nonexistent "sexual relations" between us considering I'm a minor. Wow, that would be extremely embarrassing, and Ean had certainly read that off my mind when he asked for the security system to be set for an hour so he could retrieve his essential like clothes and a toothbrush while commenting that he could easily kill the policemen. Ean dumped his tray into the outdoor trash bin and walked back to table as I was unable to break my eyes from his form moving feline like towards me. My mind had…wandered in that moment, and he smirked knowing I was fantasizing about him. I blushed and hurriedly ran to throw my tray away so I could avoid him. He stopped and observed me as I rushed passed him to the trash and attempted to walk back to the table with dignity before his hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"You're right." he said. "You do want me." He smirked and suppressed his amusement as I scowled at him.

"What do you mean pack?" I questioned, referring to his previous command before I had flashed back to the housing arrangements.

"I'm taking you with me for the weekend." He informed. "I can see that you're going to be upset if I leave, so I'd rather take you along than leave you planning your own suicide. Honestly, how could I leave you behind? I'd miss you too much also and wouldn't be able to concentrate." he remarked smiling at me with humor. I brushed off his hand as the bell rung. He was cringed instantly at the bell which was irregularly loud as they stood directly below the courtyard speaker. His ears are acutely sensitive to noise, and I kissed him quickly before he had recovered from the noise and darted off to our next class as he opened his eyes which had closed as the beginning of the bell. I stuck my tongue out and stalked off leaving him with his eyes narrowed scornfully.

"What?" I asked inconspicuously to Ean who sat next to me in last period mathematics. He gave me a smug look as the teacher raved on about the notes on the board. It was really hard to concentrate on school with the most handsome guy you've ever seen seated next to you, especially when he tugging on your hand to hold it. However, we were in the back of the class in a corner. The teacher had requested we sit there since Ean refused profusely that we be separated and made some fictitious explanation for us to be seated together. I didn't ask to know that excuse, and I wasn't sure if I would have like it. Ean had no shame sometimes. So, the teacher just relocated us to a corner in the back row so we didn't distract our peers as Mr. Walton put it. Ean whispered in my ear alluringly.

"I'm bored, Clair. Even your thoughts pertaining to me aren't interesting me now. I've been through this math class over twelve times."

"What exactly do you want from me?" I asked irately. I was attempting to focus on the lecture so I would maintain my perfect grades, and he read my mind.

"Oh, please. I could tutor you." He said rolling his eyes, then smirking again. "I want…" he said as I glanced at him lifelessly bored also. "to make your daydreams come true." I blushed, and scolded him for spying on my mind. He really had no shame. Well, really I had no shame, but at least I contained mine. He grinned again at my red tinted expression and I gauged his actions as I wondered what he'd do in public. He pulled me over onto his lap and swept my hair off my neck then leaned over to kiss my neck. My skin crawled as it somehow sensed something was wrong, but my body tingled with pleasure to his touch.

"Clair! Ean! To the principal's office now!" screeched Mr. Walton's husky voice, and Ean broke the contact but he didn't let me off of his lap even though the whole class was staring now. Its wasn't as embarrassing as I would have imagined. Ean reluctantly let go of my waist so I could stumble to my feet, grab my book bag, and shuffle awkwardly out of the room with Ean suppressing laughter beside me.

"I'm going to fail that class due to you." I whined, knowing I was doomed to Mr. Walton's wrathful judgment. He wouldn't likely forget our performance, and my grades would suffer accordingly. No doubt he would pass on some details to the principal who loathes public displays of affection. She wasn't married, so naturally she patrolled the halls separating couples in her wake.

"Don't worry. I could always just do the work for you."

"What about tests?" I asked, thinking I outsmarted him.

"You think I'm not swift enough to switch papers with you?" he schemed slyly. "Where are you going?" I had my hand on the metal handle of the office, but Ean hauled me away from it and towards another exit.

"Where are you going? The office is that way." I said, pointing to the office door that was clearly labeled.

"We're not going to the office, Clair." He told. "We're going to pack your clothes. That way, I can hunt tonight." I was uncertain at first, but let him drag me along anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. Two

VampireLoverNight92

Chapter Two

"Please, please, hurry." I wondered why he was so desperate to leave. I know he was hungry, but he was getting annoyingly impatient.

"Come on, I don't know how much longer I can last. I can't believe I let my hunger get this far! What would happen if I just transformed into some blood thirsty, ravenous vampire? I'd never forget myself if I harmed you." I zipped my bulging suitcase closed with a smile on my face. That's what is bothering him. He's afraid he'd hurt me.

I pulled my suitcase off the floor, but Ean immeadately took it and held it for me.

"Ready?" he asked before I nodded eagerly. My parent would never know. I was going out of town with the guy I loved.

His car was new, of course. Is there some rule where vampires have to be beautiful and wealthy? Looks are enough, but the money pushes the envelope. I sat in the passenger seat silently, at a loss of words. He glanced in my direction from the steering wheel, and I could feel the press on his mind on my thoughts.

'Ean, get out.' I thought over and over. What I didn't expect was for him to answer me back in my own mind, my sanctuary.

'I want to know what you're thinking.' He protested, leaving his voice echoing in my mind.

'I want to know what you're thinking too, but I can't.' I retorted, putting my disadvantage into perspective. He was silent a minute, then faced me.

"You could." He whispered. I observed him, bewildered by his comment.

"What do you mean?"

"If we exchanged blood, you could hear my thoughts."

"Then why can you read my mind now?"

"I can hear all humans, not just you. Your mind just happens to be the only one I care to listen to." He said and smirked at me. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I would prefer to have my mind kept to myself." I said crossly as I watched the landscape turn into a busy city with skyscrapers and blinking lights everywhere. It was almost majestic. Silence followed my remark, but I could hear him slowly breathing which was unusual for he hardly made a sound regularly. I surrendered my anger to the back of my mind for a later time, and turned to him. He was slightly paler and he seemed to twitch occasionally, and I felt alarm seep into me as I observed.

"Ean?" I called, worry apparent in my voice. He looked at me, but he seemed pained. "What's wrong?" I reached over to him, but he pushed my hands away.

"Hunger pain. Don't touch me, Clair. I'm fine." he said reassuringly, but I knew he was lying for his eyes didn't carry the happiness that I couldn't even find in his weak smile. I put my hand on his arm anyway. I didn't care as long as he was alright. His face looked even more strained at my touch, but I didn't let go even when he told me. He pealed my hand off of him, and I didn't get upset though I instructed him to pull over.

"No," he said, "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" I inquired, curious, but watching the symptoms he retained warily. He was slightly shivering now.

"Ean! Pull this car over!" I screamed, scared for his safety. Yes, I have no self preservation. I didn't care if I died in a car accident by pulling over into the slim median covered with palm trees, but I wasn't about to watch Ean go crazy or die. He shook his head and took a sharp turn onto a less busy street then onto a residential area. I was clutching the door handle so tightly that my knuckles turned white while I pleaded for him to pull over.

"PULL OVER!" I commanded loudly, then as an afterthought added, "Where are we going?"

He glanced at me, probably annoyed by my hysteria.

"To my house." He said, then confirming his statement parked in the driveway of a house within the residential area, but far back within it. There were hardly any neighbors. I gasped. His house was that glamorous. It was a mini mansion, complete with gardens and balconies. He smiled at my delight between the miniature convulsions he was experiencing. He slight movement drew me out of my trance, and I darted out of the car and opened his door before he could protest about his gentleman courtesy. Now was not the time for him to revert to his childhood recollections of chivalry and manners. I pulled him roughly out of the car. Its not like it would hurt him. His arm shivered, and in turn made me shiver due to his temperature. He was ice cold. I felt like I was clutching an a large block of ice. He followed me up the driveway as I dragged him to the front door, hoping to get him inside so I could help him. He had one long, long, long driveway. I cursed the length of it under my breath and Ean chuckled darkly at me. He opened his front door and I pushed it open. He let me lay him on the couch by the door, and felt his forehead impulsively. He laughed weakly, and I sat beside him unsure of what to do.

"It's alright, Clair," he reassured me, "I just need to feed. Maybe, if I rest, it will get better." He closed his eyes, and I wasn't about to let him sleep. I would be too worried. What if he died in his sleep or the pain got worse? I shook his shoulder urgently, and his eyes open lazily.

"Its just hunger pains?" I questioned, and he nodded. Making sure I had his eyes on mine, I said, "Then drink my blood."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

VampLoverNight92

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Creative block, I suppose. That, and a depressing school life. Thanks. Review if you love me. 

"Clair, I'm not going to drink your blood!" he insisted as I offered out my wrist.

"You have to." I argued.

"I'll be killed if I take your blood! Then my task—"he stopped abruptly, but not before I caught his implications.

"Ean." I said in a warning tone. "What task?" I was turning evil, suspicious eyes on him.

"There is a bag of blood in the fridge. Get it for me, please?" he asked shakily.

"Not before you explain." I demanded harshly. I had a bad feeling he was being discreet and sneaky about something important.

"Fuck." He cursed, then paused. "Alright, alright. Get me the bag, and I'll tell you."

"Promise?" I prodded, and he grimaced.

"Does it look like I can escape?" he retorted. Now that he was huddled in a ball on the couch, he looked rather waifish. I shrugged, and sprinted around the house in search of the kitchen. I found it at the very rear of the house over looking a very interesting back yard. It seemed quite cemetery like, and it made me wonder if he kept victims back there in those tiny crypt looking structures. I shook it off, and yanked the fridge door open. Inside the refrigerator were sacks of blood, and I cringed before mustering up enough bravery to overpower my disgust to touch one bag. I held it at an arms length between my index finger and thumb as if it would bite me. I scampered off towards the foyer where I had abandoned Ean, and I tossed him the bag.

"Feed me?" he pleaded. "I can't move."

"Will you tell me your task?"

"Sure." he relented and made a pained face before groaning about the pain. I slapped the bag to his open mouth mercilessly. After all, he was up to something and I wasn't feeling very generous or kind at the moment to be comforting towards him. Not until I knew what he was up to, if he even tells me. He sucked on the bag greedily until it was drained of it contents and spit the empty plastic onto the floor. He sat up gingerly and regarded me with wayward eyes. I knew he was going to lie.

"Don't try it." I scolded.

"Try what?" he asked innocently.

"To lie." I answered. "Tell me the truth."

"Even if you won't like the truth?" he amended. "Even if it destroys your whole life?"

"Just shoot." I demanded, and when he didn't immediately supply answers, I added, "Before I break out the stakes."

He chuckled, and I almost forgot my anger and determination when confronted with the surreal beauty he possessed. Almost. I shook my head briefly, and he seemed disappointed that I wasn't charmed into discarding my argument and resolve.

He sighed loudly and glared at me annoyed. I cleared my throat to prompt him.

"Are you sure?"he asked meekly.

"Yes," I flew off the handle at him, "I'm fucking sure! Now what the hell is it you're supposed to do?"

He cringed and averted his eyes.

"You aren't going to like this." he commented.

"Why don't you let me determine that?" I snapped. By now, I was positive that his task involved me somehow; otherwise he would have spit it out.

"Alright," he said, "you asked for it. Remember the day I showed up?" I nodded. I really remembered that day. It was the day…I mentally guarded myself from viewing that memory. It wasn't something I was prying open now. I wasn't going to admit to Ean that I…

I shuddered. "What exactly did you do that day, Clair?" he asked pointedly.

"That day," I said with thought, "I mostly spent trying to ditch you."

"Right." he agreed wryly. "I meant before that."

"Nothing happened before that." I lied.

"You're lying." he accused.

"It's none of your concern, Ean."

"What happened earlier that day, Clair?" he repeated forcefully.

"It's none of your concern—" I shouted back just as forcefully.

"That you attempted suicide for the sixth time?" He paused as he took in my stunned silence. "Or that it worked?"

"I'm not dead!" I screamed, suddenly afraid. "I'm not dead, am I?" I pinched myself for reassurance, and he pinched me also in amusement.

"No, you're not dead." he confirmed.

"Then," I asked displeased, "What does my life and _that_ day have anything to do with you? How do you even know about it?"

"Because I'm supposed to make you a proposition." he declared confidently. I was intrigued, I admit, and willing to consider some lifestyle abnormalities as long as I got more bonding time with him. It seemed five weeks of his time wasn't enough for me—damned vampire charm. He smirked at me ruefully, and I frowned disapprovingly since he read my thoughts without my permission. I sighed loudly.

"Just tell me the proposition." I commanded exasperatedly.

"You're a little bossy." He pointed out. "Are you angry with me?"

"Depends." I shrugged dismissively.

"Depends on what?" he asked interestedly as he watched me pace in front of him.

"What you say next." I answered bluntly. "What's the proposition?"

"Ah," he commented. "You have a one track mind."

"You're not pulling yourself out of the hole you've dug by saying that, are you?" I retorted. "What is—"

"The proposition, yes. I know. You've asked me already. I'm not sure if I should tell you just yet."

"You had better."

"Or what?" he provoked.

"I'll shove my—"

"Let's skip the threats and I tell you the gist of it?" he compromised before I started to rage around the adjoining living room.

"Deal." I agreed since I had basically won the battle.

"You might want to sit down for this." He advised.

"I'm a big girl; I think I can handle it." I said as I stomped back and forth in impatience.

"Suit yourself. Here's the gist. You were supposed to die that day I followed you."

"So," I asked mistrustfully now, "You didn't just happen upon me? You intentionally found me?"

"I intentionally singled you out." he confessed. "So I could inform you of your proposition. Technically, I wasn't supposed to tell you until tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" I asked with curiosity.

"Because I was supposed to kill you." He admitted. "More permanently."

"But you're not going to." I proclaimed. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not?" he asked curiously.

"You would have done it already if you planned on murdering me."

"Yes, but you are right. I'm not going to kill you tomorrow. It's far easier this way with you…still alive." I glared. "So, your life is technically done."

"WHAT?"I screeched, and he put a finger to my lips.

"Your life is now playing as pawn between heaven and hell."

"WHAT?"I screeched…again.

"And I was sent to persuade you to the more…tempting….side." he explained seductively as he leaned closer to me when I stopped in front of him to stare in disbelief.

"So you're from hell?" I interrogated.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" he asked expectantly.

"And you're here to what?"

"Make you more susceptible to the more…alluring…side of things."

"So you're trying to seduce me to the dark side. Like hell?"

"You could say that." He paused and frowned. "But I'm surprised—"He stopped abruptly and looked over to me to see if I noticed his sudden cut off.

"Surprised about what?" I prompted.

"An angel should be here by now."

"Why would an angel be sent to you? You're damned." I pointed out.

"Not to me." he laughed. "To you."

"Why?" I exclaimed with confusion.

"To lure you with a clean conscience to the _better_ afterlife."

"And why would I need both of you?" I asked cynically.

"Some one has to push you a little, don't you think?"

"So this is a game?" I retorted angrily.

"More of a bet. Wager if you will." He paused. "Well, no, it's more of an employment."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"They are letting you live." He clarified. "Where clearly you were doomed to an eternity in hell as it goes with suicidal cases…most of the time at least… they saved you together."

"They?"

"Deities of heaven and hell. I'm not going to inflict upon your religion just yet."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Errands basically. Favors for _both _sides. Meanwhile, they're betting on how far they can push your humanity to an extreme. When confronted, will you pick temptation or salvation?" he asked as he pulled me down onto the couch with him. He ran a hand up my thigh, and I almost lost my train of thought but I seemingly retained my sense of humor.

"I pick abstinence." I joked with a mask of seriousness. "Maybe I just want to die?" I opted.

"You're still willing to die over your parent's folly?" he countered venomously. He stood up. "Just because they don't show you affection and attention, you threw your life away! And instead of taking a second chance—"

"With a life I don't deserve under the watch of a demon and a saint—" I interrupted.

"Without suffering an eternity in hell—"

"On earth, with two uncaring parents, and a vampire who played on your emotions—" I finished his sentence with my own perspective. He scowled.

"I did not play you." he denied.

"You did, too!" I accused. "What do you call the last five weeks of playing the role of nice vampire? You lied and I trusted you!" I added more quietly to myself, "God, I can't believe I trusted you, Ean. I should've known—"

"That I was a vampire bent on seducing you?" he joked.

"This is definitely _not_ funny, Ean."

"You're right. It's not." He paused to give me some time. "You can choose to die, you know. God wouldn't force you into an uncomfortable existence as a median between good and evil if without your consent. I'd just have to track down another dying human." He cringed. "And that is going to suck, I might add. How many cute teenage girls do you know who've got suicide on the agenda? I'd most likely be stuck with some commando from war or an elderly lady ridden with menopause." He shuddered after closing his eyes. "I'm not going to seduce some old wrinkly lady." He promised himself. "That would definitely qualify as robbing the cradle."

"For you or for her?" I joked.

"Not funny." he said petulantly. Someone is touchy today.

"So, I just stand around and listen to you whisper obscenities and suggest naughty things in my ear? Then do as I please?"

"There will, of course, be an angel present to insist you do otherwise. And, no, we probably won't need to whisper. I could talk regularly, and so can the angel. We will have to see if the angel will manifest as a human or in their winged form."

"Will it make a difference?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes," he snapped, "If the angel comes down here, wings and all, no one but you and me will be able to see them. That could complicate things. But that's only if you accept the job."

"Maybe I'll deny it so you can get cozy with a senior citizen."

"Well, now, that would be no fun, would it? For me and for you. I'd be cuddling a weathered old hag and you'd be repeatedly tortured forever. I believe you find me more appealing than torture still."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I eyed him warily. "Not after this."

"Why are you angry with me? Do I look like I made this all up? I'm just the messenger! You know what they say, 'don't shoot the messenger.' I didn't commit suicide. You did. Maybe you should pick up the consequences" he counted contemptuously.

"And maybe I should give you consequences." I retorted. "If you don't quit judging me, that old lady will pop up sooner than you think!"

"Alright," he said curtly, "say you don't want the job. Say you wish to burn in hell for eternity, so we can get this over with."

I blushed. "I want the job." I whispered, and he leaned closer to me cupping his ear.

"What did you say?" he asked scoffingly. I glared at him hatefully for making me speak up when he heard me clearly the first time.

"I'll take the damn job!" I screamed, mostly at the ceiling. I thought maybe God was listening. Ean smirked evilly.

"Let's get started, then." he announced. He jumped up from his position he acquired beside me and tugged me into a dark hallway to the door at the end of it. The door creaked open to reveal a dark bedroom, complete draped in black. Black bed with black sheets, black lacquered dresser with matching night stands, black sconces dotting the black intricately designed wallpaper. The only color that stood out was the red flames bordering the wallpaper under the black, glossy chair rail encircling the room. Ean ushered me towards the bed, and I turned around to face him as I protested.

"No way, are you even—" I protested loudly, but was cut off.

"Yes way." he mocked as he stared down at me. His eyes had shifted colors and I couldn't exactly pinpoint what colors were presently smoldering in his eyes. I squeaked as my back hit the side of the bed. He smirked alluringly and pressed me back onto the bed.

"I still have time to persuade you further until the angel arrives." he commented. I shook my head as he urged me onto the bed's surface. I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but the sheets were silky and his hands were vise like. Stupid vampire strength, I thought. Ean heard me and smirked wider before saying, "You shouldn't be so scornful. Before they chose me for this job, they intended to send an incubus. I assure you, they're far uglier but harder to resist while you sleep. Wouldn't you rather be conscious for this?"

"Yeah," I replied sarcastically to hide my panic now rising, "I'm sure you're seducing me for my _own_ benefit. I would prefer to be unconscious if you're going to do this against my will, mind you. Can't you overdose me on sleeping pills first?"

"No." he answered brusquely as he put a hand on the back of my neck for support. He straddled my hips and bent over me. His lips hit mine and I started to writhe because the room felt suddenly many degrees hotter than before, and I blamed him. His lips felt abnormally cold, but his tongue was even colder still when it darted into my mouth and flicked against my normal human incisors playfully. By then, I was far gone. If he would have asked me which I would have chosen—Salvation or Temptation?—I would have told him temptation without a second's infliction. That was obviously what he was doing now. Tempting me to commit to more sinister and lustful ideals and shred my cares for benevolence.

"You're so warm…"he murmured against my jaw as he kissed my neck. He kept up a trail of kisses with the aftermath of hickies until he reached the collar of my shirt. Then, he looked down at me shiftily and attempted to tug it off my frame with a smug smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head as I clutched my shirt that was still safely and modestly on me.

"No way." I disallowed. "No fucking way." I empathically shook my head.

"Does this have something to do with you being a virgin?" he guessed, or most likely knew. I decided that this wasn't very nice of him to behave if he knew, but then, he never claimed to be from the benevolent side. I didn't answer because I knew by the expression on his face that he had already swiped the answer from my mind, and probably didn't care either way. So, I kneed him. I thought it would work…I mean, come on, you knee any other normal guy in the universe in the crotch, and what happens? They double over, or at least react. I guess that's the problem with my logic. I was thinking that any _**normal** _guy would be vulnerable, and normal doesn't encompass vampires. Ean laughed, rather manically.

"That was a nice try." He praised superiorly. I frowned and with a sudden burst of adrenaline, darted to the other side of the bed. I didn't make it pass there. I had barely reached the end when two chillingly icy hands yanked on my calves I was using to crawl away with, so in reflex, I gripped anything in close proximity in hopes of escaping which happened to be useless layers of black silk bedding. He pulled me back over to him, and just before he climbed on top of me, I weaved the blankets around me. He looked down at me exasperatedly.

"You know, you could make this a lot easier." he remarked.

"For myself or for you?" I teased, feeling triumphant.

"Both. You might be able to breathe if you weren't piling blankets between us, and I might actually get my job done."

"You're job hasn't' even started!" I argued. "You're supposed to wait to begin influencing me until the angel shows up!" I threw my hands up in frustration mid-sentence, and he caught the hem I was previously clutching and ripped a few layers of blankets from me. I scowled, and he kissed me behind my ear before whispering, "You're right. My job hasn't started yet, but you were easy to fool."

I rolled over away from him with a frown. He flipped me back towards him, and slinked a hand through the sheets before pulling them all out from around me. I glowered at him. He gripped my shirt, and was just about to pull it over my head when a voice interrupted us thankfully.

"Jesus, what the hell are you two doing?"

Ean looked down at me, smirking with pleasure and eyes still smoldering, then looked over to the door where the guest leaned in the doorway. I sighed in relief, and Ean stopped making passes at me. Instead, he settled for lying down on top of me which in itself was disconcerting after this little escapade.

"Will you stop making passes at the girl, and get off?" the same voice demanded. Obviously male, but it sounded melodic. Not in the same way Ean's voice sounded. Ean's voice was dark and sensual; perfect, in my opinion. The angel's voice was almost light and musical.

"I was wondering when you'd come, Michael." addressed Ean disinterestedly. "Any chance you can come back later?"

"No chance in hell." the angel said with feign exuberance. I immediately liked the male angel with disheveled blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes. He was sarcastic, and that is one trait I happened to find appealing in people. And, as it seems, otherworldly beings happen to be chalk full of sarcasm. This is going to be fun. The angel dressed very simple in a stark white sleeveless tee-shirt and light denim jeans with brown boots. Ean rolled his eyes condensingly.

"That was a very poor pun." Ean sighed. "And I thought it was a sin to say your lord's name in vain?"

The angel laughed. "I didn't say 'god.' I said Jesus." corrected Michael. "But it's nice to know you recall some morals." Ean snorted. "Now, will you please dislodge yourself from that girl?"

"No." he said firmly. "I like it here. I'm not moving."

"Very well." the angel said, then glided over to the side of the bed and peered under Ean at me. "Hello, Clair. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Michael. Your guardian angel." He smiled kindly at me, then glared at Ean contemptuously. "I see you've already met…the leech…" he added with distaste. Ean rolled his eyes and mocked him, "At least I'm not her 'guardian angel.'" I laughed, pretty loud. They both shot me annoyed looks, but I didn't bother stifling it. It was comical the way they acted around each other. Utterly comical. At least, until Ean's hand started exploring up my shirt and I stiffened.

I looked up at Ean who was smirking innocently, and Michael's eyebrows rose when he noticed the problem.

"Do you **mind**?" I demanded, annoyed.

"No. I don't" he replied indifferently. I shook my head.

"I do." I reminded him. "Could you stop?" I implored. My hands were trapped under his body and weight, no way could I move.

He smirked down at me, and answered, using my own words against me, "No way."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

VampLoverNight92

A/N: There is definitely going to be some mistakes considering I didn't revised it yet. I wanted to get it out soon with all the reviews and such. Thanks. This is dedicated to Vamperia for all the reviews. Hope you like it, and please review.

"You two are insane." I stated as flatly and blatantly as I could muster. They were.

"No, you are insane." retorted Michael rather curtly as he glared at Ean menacingly.

"I thought you're supposed to be the nice one." I commented out loud as I frowned at the angel pacing in Ean's sizable kitchen as I cradled a mug of hot chocolate that I had insisted I make myself. Just in case something was 'accidentally' spiked in my beverage. I eyed Ean while I thought he was susceptible to slipping things into my drink. He stifled a laugh. At Michael scowling at him or my thoughts, I have no idea. Ean wore a perpetual smirk that I now thought was plastered to his face since Michael arrived. It was actually annoying. Annoyingly sexy. Opps, I mentally slapped myself as Ean's intense green eyes darted to me with amused interest. He straightened his frame from his position of leaning on the countertop, and made his way towards me from around the counter. Meanwhile, I squeaked in surprise as I guessed that he heard my thoughts. I darted around the kitchen and ultimately took to hiding behind Michael. Michael looked at me cowering behind him and frowned.

"You two are insufferable!" he remarked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Ah, Michael." Ean taunted as he playfully paced around the kitchen towards me, "You could quit this job now."

"And let you win?" Michael questioned, disinterestedly.

"Yes."

"And let you keep the girl?"

"Yes." Ean replied eagerly.

"No." Michael denied, all the while making the exuberance in Ean's face drop.

"Can we please just get this on with?" I demanded impatiently and stepped out of Michael's shadow to look up at him expectantly.

"We could." Michael acknowledged. I waited for him to continue, and started tapping my foot when he wasn't going to answer.

"Well?"

"I thought you we could start tomorrow after we get to know each other." He paused and glared at Ean. "And set down some rules."

"Like what?" Ean demanded hotly.

"For you, I would have suggested keeping your hands to yourself."

"Really?" Ean challenged, and I noticed his eyes swirl intensely with appeared to be flames around his pupils. I gasped, and Ean's eyes snapped to me. He blinked and watched with his normal green eyes self consciously. "Sorry." he whispered to me.

"Jesus." Michael interjected, and slid onto a bar stool at the kitchen counter. "Alright. I suppose it's better to get to work then."

I smiled in triumph, but refrain from clapping my hands in mock happiness. I wasn't going to be sarcastic all the time.

"Ok, Clair." Michael spoke with seriousness. "First, you'll be required to do dirty work for both sides to keep it equal. If you hadn't been a suicide case, you could've been an undercover angel. I guess you'll learn a lesson from this. So, as your first assignment for our side…you'll kill a demon."

"Kill a demon?" I echoed, while wondering if it was easier than it sounded. Killing a demon? It that hard?

"Which one?" Ean asked urgently without blinking. He looked on edge at Michael's request, and I thought it was reasonable since he would probably tag along for its demise. Michael eyed Ean with suspicion.

"Does it matter to you, vampire?" Michael asked sly.

"Depending on your definition of killing." answered Ean. That confused me.

"What?" I asked with a frown. Michael glanced at me and sighed.

"If you kill a demon the mortal way, like with guns, he'll evaporate and determine another way back into this plane. However, if you kill him in a holier way, with a priest or demon hunter, he'll die normally." Michael explained professionally.

"And how do you kill vampires?" I inquired as innocently as I could conjure up. I smiled sweetly, and Ean narrowed his eyes with a tight lipped frown. Michael laughed and leaned forward on the counter to whisper to me.

"You'll have to find out on your own. A deal's a deal. I can't kill him, or even encourage it." Michael whispered, amused. I pouted. Of course, my biggest problem can't be solved. That would make it too easy. So much for karma…I didn't sin enough to deserve him. It seems someone has done me a great disservice when they sent him…damn hell people. Who exactly is down there anyways? I want revenge on them, I decided.

"That's it?" I asked uncertainly. "I just kill a demon?"

"The permanent way. You'll need a demon hunter for that." informed Michael.

"Where do I find one?" I snorted with an idea. "The Yellow Pages?"

"That's not funny, Clair." He paused until his deathly glare hindered my laughing. "I'm sure Ean keeps tabs on all of them." Michael smiled very smugly. I turned to Ean.

"Do you?" I asked curiously. Ean gave Michael an annoyed look and sighed.

Ean ignored me. "Does she have a deadline?" Ean asked calmly.

"She has four days."

"Just four?" I asked incredulously. I have four days to find a demon hunter's address, track him down, ask him for help, pay him, and then find the demon and lure him into a killing…four days? "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

"Little girl, if you swear at me one more—" Michael threatened.

"What? You'll baptize me?" I joked, and Ean erupted into laughter while Michael clearly hated my sense of humor by the way he was twitching the muscle in his jaw.

"I think I'm… winning… the game…" Ean breathed between fits of laughter.

"Oh, shut up!" I scolded. "Don't I have a mission or something from hell?"

Ean immeadately stopped laughing and frowned after nodding.

"What is it?"

"To kill a demon hunter." he stated nonchalantly.

"So I find one, have him kill my demon, then kill him?" I clarified. They both nodded at me, both uncertain and frowning. "Fuck! How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Easy." Ean commented then made an act of pretending to shoot the air with an imaginary gun.

"Charming, very charming." I said sarcastically. "Do you happen to know any demon hunters—"

"I have someone in mind." Ean assured me. "He's been a pain in my ass far too long."

"So he's a vampire hunter also?" I asked with interest. Ean nodded with an angry face in place.

"He should be my best friend." I added with a smile. Perhaps, I should use him to kill the demon, but keep him and kill someone else. "Is it really necessary to murder someone?"

Ean nodded.

"I mean, what happens after this little job? Which side do I go to?"

Michael looked at me apologetically. "Well, I suppose, you'll go…"he trailed off with a point to the ground.

"So I'm doing this stupid job for nothing? I'm still going to hell?" I screamed and held my head as a headache formed behind my eyes. God, I need an aspirin. Ean rubbed a hand on my shoulder.

"No," Michael pointed out, "You're living longer technically. And you get to see many things most humans don't see in their long lifetimes. Privileges."

Ean frowned, and added, "And it's not 'this little job.' It's lots of jobs."

"Isn't murder enough?" I groaned and threw my head back. "This is a little contradictory, isn't it?"

Michael shrugged dismissively and sighed, "Keeps a balance, I suppose. Either way, as long as some evil is diminished."

"What about the innocent people?" I demanded. "They can be sacrificed for the sake?" I was almost shouting at the angel posed in the kitchen with a carefully guarded face.

"Hunters are hardly innocent, Clair." Michael informed me.

"But they're _human_." I retorted. "Who deserve second chances."

"Just like your second chance?" Michael asked knowingly.

"I was human once," Ean whispered reminiscently, "but hunters have no remorse for my assassination. Not that they ever succeeded apparently, but they're as heartless as us."

"You two..." I said threatening, "Make me wish I'd never agreed to this."

"You should get started." Michael advised me seriously. I narrowed my eyes on him before sighing loudly, and asked, "And if I don't complete the tasks?"

"I'll be recalled to heaven, and you'll suffer in hell instead if you don't complete the task I've assigned you." Michael warned, deadpan. I glared at Ean pointedly, waiting for his punishment, but he just shook his head with a frown.

"I'm…not sure." he said slowly. "But I hope you don't make it a point to find out."

Michael raised an eyebrow, and said loudly, "Is that concern? Or just self interest in your voice, vampire?" Ean gave Michael a malicious look before glancing down at me seemingly confused and lost looking. What's got him confused enough to make that face? Michael didn't press him for an answer, but let his gaze raked over the house interior. "She's not staying in _your_ house, vampire." Michael informed Ean with authority that appeared to annoy Ean.

"She can do as she pleases," argued Ean, reaching over to put a hand on my shoulder possessively, "she's not bond by only God's rules any longer. We need her as well, so she'll be safe with me. _Don't_ imply otherwise. It's not 'kind' to alienate people, Michael."

"Hold on, hold on!" I stopped the argument for gathering any more momentum. "It's _my_ choice, and I don't give a fuck what either of you have to say at the moment. I'm staying at _my_ house, not Ean's."

After he reprimanded me for swearing, Michael radiated a smug, victorious smirk …at least until Ean inputted something about living with me. All of Michael's self-assured emotion drained off his face, and he almost yelled, "No. You can't _live_ with her. I don't approve of this!"

"She doesn't care what you approve of, saint." scoffed Ean as he moved closer to me, "I've already been living with her for weeks."

I immediately shushed Ean and gave him a reproving glare before turning to Michael's red faced rage, then decided better of it.

"EAN," I admonished to distract me from Michael's anger, "_I_ talk for _myself._ I don't need you initiating fights with him!"

"Alright," he apologized to the best of his ability, "I won't say it in front of you."

"Don't say anything at all!" I reproached exasperatedly. Great, not a 'I'm sorry, I wont do it again.' No, of course, he has to say 'I'll say it when you're not around so I won't get caught.' Devil's spawn, I thought.

"YOU'VE BEEN _LIVING _WITH HER?" roared Michael from behind my back. "That is hardly appropriate!"

I gave that some consideration, then shrugged while saying, "You could move in too, Michael. That way it's fair."

"Where are your parents?" Michael exclaimed, ignoring my offer to look at me disbelievingly.

"Oh," Ean snorted, "The ones she committed suicide over?"

My mouth went slack and I whipped a hand back to slap him but he caught my wrist in a painfully powerful grip.

"_Don't_ strike me, Clair." Ean said threateningly to my face, and I writhed from his grip until he reluctantly let go. Michael heaved out a sigh then strolled out of the open kitchen and into the living adjacent to the foyer before gracefully settling down in a chair.

I observed Michael for a few minutes until he meet my gaze which was trained on him, and shoed me by saying, "You have a job to do. There's little I can help you with since I'm not familiar with hunters as Ean is. If you need me, I'll be here."

"In my house?" Ean asked in annoyance, and Michael nodded.

"I expect you'll return to this place." Michael said, and Ean raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"There's a fridge full of blood. You'll need it since you're forbidden to drink from her, and her house surely doesn't have blood lying around." Michael explained cleverly, and Ean pulled me over to the front door after instructing him to not touch anything.

Ean opened the passenger door for me to climb in, but I crossed my arms and stood immobile.

"You don't have to act nice to me, you know? You're not fooling me anymore, and I don't appreciate you continuing your little charade." I told him flatly and coldly. He tilted his head slightly to the side with a smirk.

"It's not all an act, Clair." Ean tried to convince me. "I'm still fond of you."

I made a 'pfft' disbelieving sound, and said wryly, "You're a good liar, I'll give you that."

"You want truth?" Ean questioned, cynically. I nodded deliberately. "Scott Wilson and Samantha Twining?" he asked in a 'remember them?' way, and I nodded again. "They're not absent…They're dead." he claimed seriously, watching me for a response.

"Did…you—"I started, but he cut me off coldly.

"Kill them?" he finished, and paused. "Yes, I did."

Suddenly feeling sort of faint, I climbed into the passenger seat without argument, and he slammed it closed behind me as I stared out the windshield unseeingly with my eyes sort of glazed over. Ean artfully slid onto the driver seat and revved the car up and backed out expertly.

"Why?" I said in a carefully vigilantly monotone voice so I didn't expose an emotion that could detour his answer's sincerity. Ean glanced over at me from his gaze out at the impending traffic and bright lights of the traffic signals as he turned onto a main road.

"What? You miss them?" Ean asked shortly. I broke down then, tears streaming down my cheeks and onto my clothes.

"Don't tell me—" I sobbed into my hands as I pulled my legs up to my chest and curled into a ball.

"That I killed them…for you?" Ean guessed, but didn't deny it.

I peered at him through my wet fingers, waiting desperately for him to refute me. Say that you didn't, I thought frantically. Please, God, Tell me he didn't.

"Ean," I pleaded pathetically, "Please, tell me you didn't."

"You wanted the truth." he reminded me taciturnly.

I sobbed harder until I thought I would heave up my lungs at any moment, but I didn't stop. My agony was nothing compared to Scott and Samantha's now. Their bodies were probably strewn in some desolate clearing or alley rotting away unnoticed, and their parents were most likely beside themselves with worry that would eventually turn to grief.

"Why did you do it?" I cried at him through watery eyes as he took a sharp turn.

"They were trying to hurt you. Several times she'd attempted to seriously harm you. Scott too. I couldn't sit around and wait for them to kill you, could I?"

"You couldn't let me die, and killed them?" I asked while crying, "Because you needed to use me?" I refused to look at him anymore, and averted my eyes to the scenery outside the window. Traffic blocked all the routes of vision, and I sighed. How did things get this far? What did I ever do to deserve this?

Ean was silent the whole way, and I had no clue how much longer it was until we arrived or exactly where we were going but I didn't dare ask. Finally, the car crawled to a stop at the end of some main street in the heart of the city's downtown. Ean slipped out of the driver door and came around to open my door, but I switched the lock so he couldn't open the door without pulling it off its bolts. He didn't rip the door off, of course, in a place as public as this. Cars were still streaming by haphazardly, and I could see Ean's face transform from his passive expression to extreme annoyance. His voice penetrated the glass window as he said, "Clair. Open the door, please." I shook my head defiantly. He sighed and stuffed a hand into his hoodie pocket to relinquish a set of car keys. I hadn't thought about that, and groaned as he open the door then dragged me out.

"Clair." He said warningly. "This is _your_ responsibility, not mine. Would you like to do this alone?"

I quickly shook my head, and let myself be willingly pulled towards a PI office.

"He's a private investigator?" I questioned, skeptical.

"So he says." spat Ean as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder to hold me close to him as he spotted some shady men pass by. I observed them due to the reaction Ean had and gasped as their eyes sinisterly gleamed crimson when they stepped into shadows, some hissed when Ean's gaze fell on them. Ean clutched me closer. Abruptly, the door to the Private Investigator's office swung open soundlessly and a man in his early twenties stuck his head out.

"Don't come any closer, vampire!" He growled a warning then shuffled to safely store something behind his back. "What are you doing here?" The man pulled out a cigarette in his free hand. His other had still hid behind the back of his trench coat.

"I have a…friend who requires you're assistance—"

"What _kind _of 'friend'?" he demanded, pulling the door towards him slightly in suspicion.

"A human one." Ean assured him, taking a step forward, and the man looked relieved then peered at me.

"No catch, leech? No tricks this time?" the man said flatly. Ean shook his head and put his hands up in a 'wasn't me' manner. "Alright, then. _She_ can come in—"

"She's with me." Ean said sternly and wrapped a cold arm around me. "She needs your help, but if you can't deal with me…we could go somewhere else. Your choice."

The hunter that had been holding the door lit his cigarette, inhaled a puff, then dropped something metallic onto the ground behind him.

"Don't trust me?" taunted Ean. "Or do you always carry large metal crucifixes behind your back?"

The hunter looked highly amused and replied, "Always."

"What weapons are you carrying, vampire?"

"None." Ean answered after a moment's thought. "I'm a vampire. What the hell is a weapon useful for?"

"And the girl?" the hunter asked with an inhale and exhale of thick smoke, then his eyes raked down my body.

"I don't have anything on me. I have a vampire bodyguard." I explained.

"You're naïve." The hunter commented. "Letting a vampire watch out for your safety."

"I trust him." I testified, and Ean looked down at me mildly surprised. "Can you help me?"

"With what?" the hunter asked snappishly, and I glared at him. No need to be rude, I thought.

"I need to kill a demon, and I need your assistance."

"Which demon?" the hunter asked, and I shrugged. Now that you mention it, Michael hadn't specified. He left it pretty open ended.

"Doesn't matter. My job is to just kill one permanently."

"Who gave you this job?" he asked curiously.

"Perhaps," Ean said carefully, "we should go inside for this. It's a _long_ story."

The hunter observed Ean through narrowed eyes but didn't object as he stubbed out his small cigarette, and held the door open. I slipped through along with Ean, and the hunter hurriedly locked the door, not escaping Ean's notice. The hunter noticed Ean's mistrustful gaze and snapped defensively, "There's plenty of spawns walking by. I don't want them in here!" Ean accepted this answer with a curt nodd.

"So who gave you this 'job', miss?" the hunter demanded with interest.

I cringed, and squeaked out, "Would you believe me if I said an angel?"

"I would," the hunter responded, annoyed, "if you weren't friends with _him._"

"Could you leave him out of this for just a minute?" I pleaded, "I really need your help otherwise I'll be sent to hell."

"Care to explain?" he asked demandingly. All of a sudden, Ean's cell phone went off, and the hunter rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It's Michael." Ean hissed at me and shoved the phone at me. I put it up to my ear, and Michael screeched, "The police are here looking for Ean! What do I say? They're about to barge in! Something about Ean being the last one to see some missing couple. They want to talk to him."

"Ok, Michael. Calm down." I comforted him. "He'll be there in a minute." With that, I hung up and stared at Ean. "You should go."

"And leave you here?" Ean retorted, then crossed his arms, "I don't think so."

"I'm a _demon_ hunter, not a human hunter." The man reminded him brashly.

"I'll be fine. Please, go help Michael. He'll owe you one." I baited Ean. He could do a lot with one up on an angel. He'd probably make the angel clean his house or be his servant for some period of time in exchange for this favor, and I was right. Ean smiled mischievously before darting out of the room, leaving me with some hunter I don't even know. I already died once, so what the hell? Self preservation isn't my strong suit, otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess, would I?

I sighed and wondered how Ean left when the door was securely locked, and apparently so had the hunter for he was stooping down to observe the locks on his door with a contemplative expression.

"I'm Clair, by the way." I said as I settled onto a couch across from a cherry wood desk piled with papers and images of devils.

"…Connor." he introduced quietly. He fiddled with the lock, and a click was heard before he streamed profanities. "Damn vampire."

"Are you going to help me?" I asked politely, my voice neutral.

"You seem…young. Too young for this kind of job." he muttered as he plopped into the office chair stationed behind the desk and propped his feet up, unsetting a pile of papers.

"How old are you?" I asked distractedly as I looked around the office. Occult items were everywhere—on the shelves lining the walls, on his desk. Books and scraps of papers clouded the surface of his desk and most of the bookshelves only making room for vials of holy water or bottles of a potion looking slush.

"Twenty two." He informed casually. Yeah, I thought, and _I'm _too young for this job. Yeah right. We are only five years apart. "You?"

"Seventeen."

"How'd you get mixed up with _him_?" he asked spitefully. I noticed, though he was rude and snappy when Ean was here, now he was more casual and relaxed. Except when Ean is brought up in conversation.

I pushed aside his question, and asked seriously, "Why do you hate Ean?"

"Why do you love him?" he countered, smirking at me. I opened my mouth to refute that, but choked on the words.

"I suppose…I do and don't." I supplied. I can't deny I like him, but I can't say I absolutely _love_ him either. We're kind of in a 'love/hate' cycle, and I can't decide where I'm standing.

"Why is it so important to you to terminate some demon?"

"I'll be sent to hell if I don't complete the job given to me by Michael, my guardian angel." I explained. "And he'll be sent back to heaven. I don't want that to happen. I enjoy his company even though he's really fussy."

Connor snorted. "What did you do to deserve that job? I mean, angels aren't out for cruel and unusual punishment. You have to have done something."

"I…," I said quietly and faked a cough to cover the rest, "committed suicide."

"Pardon?" Connor said, now staring at me harder than before in concentration.

"Suicide." I said only a little louder.

"Oh." He muttered, nodding thoughtfully. "Doesn't that mean hell gets a little kickback since they're loaning you out?" I guarded my facial expression to look blank. "There's a catch in that arrangement. Is that the whole story?"

"Yes." I squeaked out. "That's it."

Connor didn't point out any notable signs that I was lying to him, but looked hesitantly at me before looking down at his watch, "It's late." He yawned and walked over to the small kitchenette separated from the living room and started the coffee machine.

"Want a cup?" he asked, looking at me with an hospitable smile.

"Sure. I'm exhausted." I said, then added to myself quietly, "I hope those two are alright. I'll be fucked if they get themselves arrested." I threw my head back to look up at the ceiling and prayed, "God, don't let Ean get in trouble."

"God grants salvation, not impossible miracles." scoffed Connor. "The truth is—that vampire _always_ stirs up trouble."

"That's comforting." I remarked sarcastically, and crossed my fingers anyway. "But I have to hope, because he's all I got to help me."

"That's tragic. Maybe I should consider your request despite your age."

"You're only five years older!" I argued as he handed me a mug filled with soothingly hot coffee. Beeps rang through the office, and Connor answered the noisy phone while calmly sipping his mug of coffee.

"Hmm…" he said into the phone. "Yeah, she's still her. NO, I didn't' torture her."

Then he threw the phone to me, and I sighed as I heard Michael's worried tone. "Clair, the police want to detain Ean for questioning regarding some high school kids. They're placing him in handcuffs right now! He didn't do it, did he? Tell me he didn't kill them!" I went silent. I can't lie to an angel! What kind of sin—"Michael?" I called into the phone. "He didn't do it." Oh, fuck. I just lied to an angel! I'm definitely going to hell now. Michael started to ask for proof and confirmation of his whereabouts some night a few days ago, but I hung up after I hurriedly said, "Michael, tell Ean I'll meet him at he police station. Tell him to _not _go missing meanwhile. I'll take care of this."

Some time after I hung up, I heard Connor's coat shifting. I looked at him blankly as he slipped off his trench coat, then I saw his body. The trench coat he wore was an injustice to his form. He was built almost vampire like, but tanner though he wasn't by human standards tan. By vampire standards, he was tan. His disheveled multicolored hair flew into his eyes before he swiped it away and peered at me with bright eyes. His hair I hadn't noticed until was dyed bright colors like crimson, hot pink, and platinum blond coupled with his naturally dark brown hair. That is _not_ fair! Even the vampire hunter was sexy. I need a break.

"I'm guessing he's gotten himself jailed?" Connor deduced, and I smirked.

"You have pink hair." I pointed out, then snapped back to myself, "Oh, um, yes. Could you, please, give me a ride down to the police station?" I begged, clasping my hands together.

"I like my pink hair." He said defensively, tugging at a strand. I rolled my eyes and he frowned, "Okay, okay. Let me grab my keys."

"I love you!" I said excitedly and I bounced up from the couch, careful to set the mug down first. That would've hurt.

"You both owe me for this." Connor informed me annoyingly as he pressed the unlock button to the remote on his set of keys. The locks popped up in secession, and we clamored in his car before he sped down the main, _still_ busy street alongside his office.

He was dangerously cutting off cars and weaving traffic when he glanced at me and asked, "What did he do?"

I felt it was better to stick with the same lie I told Michael, "He didn't do anything. They're wrong. It wasn't him."

"Liar." Connor called and smirked at me. "He's guilty, otherwise they wouldn't have linked it to him, and you wouldn't be all strung up about this…stop moving!" he said. I kept shifting nervously in the seat, and the glance he sent at me didn't help my nerves. "What'd he do?"

"Nothing." I lied…again. Even though he knew it.

"Okay," he said, humoring me, "What is he _accused_ of?"

"Murder, I suppose." I whispered as I stared out the window, seeing the intimidating police station around the next corner.

"One murder?" he asked persistently.

"Two." I corrected.

"Who did he kill—I mean, supposedly harm?" He asked with masked interest.

"High school kids."

"Did you know them?" he interrogated, and I shot an angry look at him

"Does it matter?" I countered, and he nodded. "Yes," I confided exasperatedly, "I _knew_ them. They bullied me."

"So, you knew about this murder prior to the police?" he asked rhetorically, and I opened by mouth to protest. "You obviously did because you weren't talking to the police on the phone, you were talking to your angel. He didn't maintain names. I heard him screaming to you on the phone." I gave him a reproving glare. "If you don't want your conversations heard, then talk softer next time." He advised before steering the car into the parking lot of the police station.

I was sprinting towards the station door when Connor grabbed my hand. I regarded him for a moment, then he pulled me away from the doors and around to the side of the brick police station building. There was no light from lamps on that side, I noticed, and wondered fleetingly if he was going to kill me.

"Look, Clair. You can't go in there all stressed out and edgy. They'll suspect something is up _and_ detain you as well for questioning."

I nodded in understanding. "Would you breathe?" Connor demanded annoyed. Opps, I was unintentionally holding my breath. I inhaled and exhaled for a few minutes and Connor's stare dug holes in my face. He started around the cornor to the front, but I grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him back towards me.

"Why are you helping him?" I asked curiously, "You hate him."

"First of all," he began, looking down at my hand knotted in the front of his front and gripping my hand around the wrist just in case, "I'm _not _helping him. I'm helping you. It happens to suit me and my self interest at the moment to assist you on this little exploit. _I_ want to kill him, not the police. They'll let him wait in jail until he escapes and not know what hit them." he explained, and untwisted my hand from his shirt. "Now let's go."

I nodded and inhaled, mustering up my determination. Connor opened the front door for me and I steeped inside the police station's lobby. Michael sprang up from a metal waiting room chair and lunged for me, I didn't bother dodging as he gripped my shoulders while slightly shaking me. At least, I wasn't winning in the nervousness category.

"Jesus, Clair! I took you a long time! They're questioning him right now. I told them he's innocent." Michael hurriedly rambled, and I nodded not retaining a bit of what he said. Connor pulled me out of Michael's grasp and dragged me to a front desk.

"Excuse me," Connor said courteously, "We're looking for Ean. He's been detained for questioning. I have a witness." Connor pointed to me. The strong looking lady manning the front desk pointed down a nearby hallway and instructed us to go through the last door. We did, and were greeted by uniformed officers.

"Hello, what do you need?" one asked, and another one sneered, "We're busing questioning here! Out now."

"Hi," Connor said still politely to the officers, about four of them, "We're friends of Ean."

"So?" the rude one sneered again. I eyed his name plate. Dennis, I thought, what an oddly normal name for this rude man. I prefer to call him asshole.

"We'd like to testify as witnesses. We've all been almost inseparable, so there's a chance we might be able to testify for him."

The nice officer, Rich, offered us chairs, and the one of the silent officers left went a captain peeked her head in the door. Luckily, asshole followed the mute officer.

"So," Rich started and looked down at a notepad before continuing, "I was just about to ask him where he was on the night of the nineteenth at eleven thirty at night. Where exactly were you?"

Ean was sitting in a metal chair like everyone else with his feet propped on a long wooden conference table we were all surrounding with an amused expression lighting up his face. He though this was a game, I thought. God, he probably got caught on purpose.

"With Clair." Ean answered simply.

"Where at?" Rich elaborated sternly.

"At her house." Ean said, only giving out the most basic information.

"Doing what? Was anyone else there?"

"Hmm…yeah, Connor was over at around ten to drop off some snacks. He stayed for…about—"

"Ten minutes." Connor finished.

Then what?" Rich asked, scribbling furiously on his notepad.

"We went to sleep."

"Elaborate." instructed Rich. "I need to _everything_ if you want out of here."

"Well, we were watching a movie—"

"We?"

"Clair and I."

"Continue."

"And we fell asleep. That's it."

"Fell asleep where?" Rich asked, then added, "Next to two dead bodies?"

"No, on the couch. We fell asleep roughly the same time since she in front of me on the couch."

"That's the story you'd like to stick to?" Rich asked with skepticism. "Are you sure you didn't leave anything out? This story seems weak."

Ean flashed a mischievous smirk at me, and I knew immediately what he was going to say with some amount of dread.

"Well, before we fell asleep. We did have spectacular sex, but I didn't think it was proper to tell you."

Rich stopped scribbling on the notepad abruptly, and slowly stared between the two of us.

"We could reenact _that_ scene if you'd like." Ean offered with a smirk at me, raising his eyebrows. Connor saved me by pretending to have a coughing fit, and I noted Ean's scornful glare at him.

"That will be all." the police officer muttered to us, and he let Ean leave the room. We didn't get far with interruption considering that officer I dubbed 'asshole' found us. He glared at Ean with an intense hate, and Ean stopped.

"I'll pin his murder to you," Police officer Dennis spat. "I'll get some closure to their murder." he swore, and I wondered just how obsessed he was over this.

"Maybe," Ean growled at him, "instead of working long hours you should keep track of your children."

"Scott was an excellent role model student—"

"I wasn't insulting Scott, Mr. Wilson." Ean informed with a fierce scowl and led me away. Connor followed us closely as we finally made our way to the parking lot.

"You owe me, vampire." Connor announced, and Ean laughed at him.

"I didn't ask for your help." Ean indicated.

"But _she _did." Connor mentioned, gesturing to me. I shrugged. Yeah, I did kind of ask for his help since he had a car. He helped out back in the station too.

"What do you want?" demanded Ean as he climbed into the backseat of Connor's car elegantly. I was about to sit in the passenger seat when Ean's arms caught me from the backseat's side door and pulled me into the back. I let myself be dragged into the back as Michael shot out of the police station and into the front passenger seat. No use struggling and scratching Connor's car by resisting Ean. Then I'd be in more debt.

"An assistant." Connor requested. "I want her to be my assistant."

"Cool." I commented emotionlessly. Whatever, you say. I got Ean back, so what does it matter?

"With _you_ as her boss?" Ean said contemptuously. "She's mine. No loaning out."

"She is _not_ **your** property, Ean." Michael chimed in, and Connor agreed. Ean put an arm around my shoulders and drew me over to him as he eyed the other two.

"Yes, she is." Ean refuted. "I found her first."

"Gee, great. Finders keepers." I said sarcastically. "Will you let go now?"

Ean gave a confused look, then slowly let me slip back to my seat alongside him.

"What's the matter?" Ean whispered to me as Connor verified Michael's race by rambling on about angels and their powers.

"You told that police officer that we…" I stated incredulously, and tried not to slap him when he looked quite the opposite of repentant. He looked cocky at the moment with a wide, fang exposed, and mischievous smirk.

"We will soon enough." insisted Ean. "We would have already if it wasn't for your prudishness."

"Pffft." I scoffed. "You're going to be pretty lonely when that time rolls around."

"Why is that?" Ean humored me curiously as he began to play with a piece of my hair..

"You'll be by **yourself**." I said firmly. "I'm not having sex with you, Ean." I maintained in an even stronger and authoritative tone. He glared at me unblinkingly, only amused.

"Why not?" he suddenly pouted. Not going to work, I thought. Like whining about it is going to convince me otherwise.

"First, I can't believe you'd even ask that after what you—" I started, and apparently Michael got wind of the conversation.

"NO!" Michael ranted, suddenly starting his outburst, "YOU CANNOT HAVE SEX WITH HER…YOU FILTHY LITTLE SCUM OF A DEMON SPAWN!"

"Vampire." Ean corrected nonchalantly. "And don't be so devout with me. You can have sex too. You _choose_ not to. If you don't like the angel's perks, then—"

"I could kill him, Michael, if you'd like?" prompted Connor while swerving lanes precariously close to totally the car, and not to mention, us.

"VAMPIRE…I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR THAT GIRL WHEN WE ARRIVE TO YOUR MANOR!"

"It's _my_ house." Protested Ean in the same disinterested tone. "My rules. Sex is allowed…just not for you, Michael…and Connor."

"_My_ assistant, _My _rules." Connor chimed in, mocking Ean who in turn served a sharp kick to the back of the driver's seat.

"She's your assistant. _Nothing_ more." Ean clarified. Connor stared at him through the rearview mirror in contemplation before asking, "What exactly is your part in this arrangement? Michael is her angel, and designates the tasks. And you do?"

"The same." Ean responded casually, and I mutely prayed for him to shut his smug mouth. He'd tell Connor. Not excluding the plan where we would kill him which was why I seriously had second thoughts now. But, in the end, I told myself second thoughts weren't necessary—Connor is a keeper. We'd find someone else to murder.

"Connor?" I addressed quietly, and he glanced sideways at me nervously.

"Hmm?" he murmured back as he swung the steering wheel to the side to almost skim the side of a transit bus.

"I should mention this now. Ean's job is to assign me tasks from the….other side." I stammered out. Connor bit his lip, probably anticipating the worst, and nodded in understanding. What that the right way to word it? I couldn't say 'tasks from hell.' That's a bit melodramatic, and I was trying to be somewhat serious. Ean scowled at me aggressively, and for this I knew there would be a price to pay. Ean definitely did not what Connor alive, even more so now.

"What task?" Connor asked politely, stifling his tension. I leaned over into the front seat, and put my hand on his arm comfortingly as I assured him, "Don't be so worried. I'll make sure you're not apart of this. You have my word that nothing will happen to you."

"What task?" Connor insisted more urgently.

"Michael assigned me to kill a demon, and Ean assigned me to kill…a demon hunter."

"Me?" Connor asked timidly. "You're—"

"Did you hear me? I said you have my word you won't be harmed!"

"Clair." Ean hissed. "I _want_ him dead."

"I don't care." I retorted with venom, clenching my teeth to sound calm. "I like him alive."

"You're not supposed to _like _him at all. You're mine." He paused. "You owe me for this, Clair. You owe me big time."

"Fine, fine. As long as Connor is safe." I agreed.

"Now what are you willing to do to ensure his safety?" Ean asked, blankly serious.

"Anything." I muttered dismissively. I really shouldn't have said that, and my foresight should have shut my mouth for me. Ean put his hand out, appearing to desire to shake on it, and I did.

"I'll hold you to that." Ean promised, then peered out the window. Looking out the tinted car window made me nauseous due to Connor sporadic driving.

It wasn't until early morning that we made it to Ean's residence, after Ean instructed Connor on where to go, and Michael was asleep in the front seat. I reached over Michael and unlocked his seat belt before gently nudging him.

"Hmm…Clair?" Michael whispered sleepily before his eyes fluttered open. He had the most pure eyes I've ever seen. They looked like an innocent eyes, like an angel should, reminding me of a curious child seeing the world for the first time. On the other hand, I though as I glanced back at the vampire still seated, Ean has bedroom eyes. Can't really say which one is better…

"Come on, Michael. Let's go inside."

"You're sleeping with me tonight." Michael declared, and Ean vehemently protested all the way up to the stoop of the front door. I sighed. Connor was about to drive away, but I gave him a 'hold-on' gesture and darted to the driver's window. He rolled it down, and observed me.

"What time do I start?" I asked.

"Oh, at six." He said, surprised I remember after the noisy drive.

"That's in only three hours!" I exclaimed.

"Meet me then." He finished, waiting for me to defy him.

"If I have to meet you, why don't you just stay here? So I can get some sleep?" I pleaded, ready to get down on my knees if need be. He looked hesitantly over at Ean and Michael bickering.

"What about them?" He asked, then added, "What are they doing?" as he shifted to watch Ean and Michael scream at each other. Not very becoming of them…especially of an angel.

"Michael is staying, and they're both fighting over whose going to sleep with me."

He gave me a cheeky, coy smile. "I could solve that."he announced, and I considered it.

"Fine. Come on. I'm not sleeping with either of those two in the room, so you're my best bet."

"And the human one." he noted.

"Any _my_ boss." I said, emphasizing his position. "Who I'll call sexual harassment on—"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Nothing's going to happen." He confirmed with a 'calm down' motion. He released the keys from the ignition,and stepped out of the chair.

"Pink hair." I teased randomly. His hair was so awesome, I thought. He sniffed in fake hurt and sauntered to the door. The two had already made it in, but not apparently shutting the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

VampLoverNight92

A/N: Yeah, me again. Sorry about the wait. It's summer, so I'll try to get some chapters out. Also, Restless Dreaming Spirit and I are starting a new Companions of the Night fanfic, so we'd like your support. We'll be posting it on her account as soon as we check it over. Also, yes, once again, my grammar and punctuation will be horrible because my beta is lazy and doesn't do her job. That's okay though, she's the one who bugs me to post…So, thanks for review. I always appreciate them. Love you guys. VAMPIRES RULE!---VampLoverNight92

"YOU SEXUAL MOLESTER!" screeched Michael, suddenly brandishing a glass vase from a neaby table.

"SHE'S MY AGE!" returned Ean, throwing a hand towards me in gesture.

"IN APPEARANCE! YOU'RE ANCIENT, VAMPIRE. YOU ARE NOWHERE NEAR HER AGE!"

I sighed tiredly and pulled Connor in through the front door then slammed it shut with a long bang.

Michael and Ean both glanced at me, momentarily silenced, then started again.

"YOU FLANDERER! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME—"

Michael cut off with his mouth still wide open from his yelling as he just realized I went into a bedroom for the night…with Connor.

"Now, look," Ean hissed angrily, "she's sleeping with _him_. I hope you're happy now."

"I'll only be happy when you're _dead, _vampire spawn" Michael snapped before charging into the room I was sleeping in. I had just lain down, and here comes Michael barging down the door.

"What are you doing?" he demanded mistrustfully, more directed at me than Connor.

"Going to sleeping." I stated the obvious. I really doubted that was what he meant, but oh well. I was tired as hell, and Michael I really didn't have to listen to, considering he didn't have the strength of threats behind him.

"'Night, Clair." called Connor from the other side of the bed, then I felt him stir and a tinkling breath in my ear before he added, "Sleep tight." And, he rolled over to go to sleep.

"Clair." Michael said, dangerously calm, as he stepped to the side of the bed before me.

"Hmm?" I mumbled sleepily into my pillow as I crammed it over my ears.

"You can't sleep—"

"If you're worried, just get in the damn bed." I growled scornfully, still tired and irritable from my lack of sleep.

Michael went silent, and I didn't care to see his expression so I closed my eyes peacefully smiling at the silence as I reveled in it. I actually didn't think for a minute that Michael would have the nerve to slip into my bed, but maybe being angelic didn't put too many limits on him for I felt the mattress sink briefly than someone slid into place behind me…very close behind me. I almost mistook him for Ean, for Ean was constantly friendly. I suppose that's part of his charm? But, as I murmured the angel's name into my pillow for conformation, I heard him grunt exhaustedly in return. It was Michael…that is very odd.

"Good night, angel." I whispered to him, and he ran his hand fluidly through my hair in response.

"Good night, Clair." he breathed, abnormally close to my back. It was comforting though. And, the thought of sleeping next to an angel amused me.

I heard a hiss next…or was it a sort of growl? I shot up, surprised by the abrupt noise, and found myself observing a very livid Ean with teeth bared and gleaming red eyes in place of his normal bright green ones. Spikes of fears peaked on my back up my spine. I figured that he wouldn't kill me since I was to do hell's dirty work, so now I was needed for a while. He wasn't growling at me anyways, but at the two men bordering either side of me.

"Ean…" I whined as I flopped down onto my pillow in annoyance. "Just sleep. Get in the goddamn bed."

Ean elegantly maneuvered himself between Michael and I, and Michael protested weakly since he had already fallen asleep but Ean scooted Michael away to a farther end of the bed in exile.

"We need to work on your jealousy." I said to remind myself. Put that on my to-do list, after killing a demon and demon hunter.

"You _are_ my girlfriend, remember?" he reminded me assertively, and I shook my head slowly. Damn, I'm drowsy. I just want to sleep, is that too much to ask for?

"I'm not." I breathed shortly, recoiling away from him as he tried to embrace me.

"Yes, you are." He protested. "We've been **dating** for over three weeks—"

"**Lying**." I corrected. "You've been lying to me that whole time, and I bought it! I was foolish, but not foolish enough to fall for it twice." Ean went mute and his eyes softened to an almost look hurt. Could he have emotions? No, of course, he had emotions, but un-evil emotions? Like _human_ emotion, too?

"Clair?" Michael said distantly from somewhere on the bed. "How could you two have been dating for three weeks when we didn't get our assignment until about a week ago. It's not possible."

"But," I argued desperately, "I committed suicide when he showed—"

"Yes, you lived when you should've died, but no one was sure what to do with you then…until a week ago when Ean and I were assigned to the task."

Ean now had his back turned to me, studiously not imputing any information against him or for him.

"So, Ean couldn't have known about my job when he asked me to date him?" I whispered to myself. That was before a week ago…come to think of it, so were the murders of Scott and Samantha.

Michael suddenly broke off into snores…not fake sleeping snores, but real snores that were—unfortunately--audible. Connor was already fast asleep, leaving me and Ean the only ones awake. Damn, why can't I be asleep? Damn!

"Ummm…Ean?" I whispered, lifting onto my elbows and leaning over to put my face near his shoulder. He smelled like sulfur, I recognized. Interesting. "Ean?"

He was ignoring me purposely. I could see his gleaming green eyes in the darkness and his eyes refused to meet my stare. I shifted closer until I was almost draped over his back and shoulder as I whispered more irately, "Ean? Ean..Ean…EAN?"

He sighed. That's it. He just exhaled loudly and shut his eyes tight…like he didn't want to see me. Then, he stirred and turned away from me.

"…good night, Ean." I finally conceded with a definite intonation of sadness I couldn't disguise after ten minutes of calling him. I wrapped the blanket around me and huddled in it while I silently shook with loneliness and sadness…and the tears. I did my best not to squirm or make a sound as I cried, but I wasn't very successful. Connor rolled over to face me with curious, blinking eyes. His colorful hair even semi visible in the darkness. I was grateful and relieved that he didn't talk to me for I knew he could see the tears streaming down my cheeks, or at least my puffy red eyes wide with hurt, by his softened expression. Instead he reached out a hand and brushed it against my cheek, picking up tears along the way, and smiled weakly to reassure me. I felt the absence of his touch immeadately, like a knife had skimmed my cheek in its place, and I burned with loneliness again. This time I put my hands in front of my face so I wouldn't disturb anyone, and so Connor couldn't view me crying. Slowly, two arms nestled their way around me, and I parted my fingers somewhat to see Connor. He had me pinned to his upper chest with his eyes closed and his pink streaked hair tinkling my face. I smiled and settled down enough to sleep calmly.

"What?" I demanded groggily as I was shook awake roughly. I peeked an eye open…Ean. Ean was straddling my torso with both hands gripping my shoulders harshly and continued to flounder me around.

"You have three days left." He announced cheerily with a wide, toothy grin. Someone had a mood swing.

"So, you're talking to me now?" I spat out, scornful. He looked briefly sheepish, then returned to that passive, suave look I've now come to hate and love. He shrugged before silently climbing off me and finding a spot besides me on the bed.

"Either way. You still have three days."

"Both tasks?" I inquired with a distasteful grimace. "I don't remember you giving me a deadline…or instilling consequences for that matter."

"Deadlines are the same always. Consequences aren't my decision. You forget I'm not the one controlling your fate."

"You might as well be." I murmured. Great, early morning surprises. Now I have only three days to kill a demon and eliminate a demon hunter as well.

"Shall we get going?" he prompted me as I skirted the footboard after I had fumbled out of the entwining bed sheets.

"Where is Connor?" I inquired curiously. He had been here last night, and I had a job to start as an assistant with him. I passed a glance at the clock, and did a horrified double take. HOLY—It's noon! "AHH!" I hurriedly stumbled towards a closet adjoining the room, where my suitcase lay.

"What's wrong?" Ean asked lightly, immensely amused. I pointed an accusing finger at him with a spiteful facial expression.

"It's noon." I spat. "Why didn't you wake me? Why didn't _anyone_ wake me?"

Ean shrugged as he poised a hand over his mouth to conceal a laugh, and I flung open the closet door violently. I kicked my suitcase open and extracted an outfit consisting of a plain black t-shirt and old, faded jeans with rips in the knees.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, clearly sarcastically and insincere. "Connor left early this morning, around five. He instructed me to not wake you."

"WHY? You never listen to him! I have to three jobs to get underway, and I haven't even succeeded in one!" I ranted, restraining myself from ripping out my hair.

"He informed me that you were…distressed, and he would like you to begin your assistance tonight instead."

I silenced, and my gaze on Ean darkened when I finally looked over my shoulder at him because he looked smug.

"You were crying over me, Clair?" Ean whispered in a low, husky tone watching me with expectant interest.

"No." I replied shortly, dragging my clothes over to the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I stripped off my clothes and donned new ones hurriedly for I knew Ean wasn't going to be kept out by just a mediocre lock. I slumped back onto the bed, and sighed. Where would I find a demon…or demon hunter for that matter?

"Clair, I will not help you kill my kind." Ean said casually as he stalked in front of the bad, pacing back and forth.

"That's fine. I can have Connor help me with that."

"He agreed?" Ean asked, somewhat suspicious and incredulous.

"I suppose. He can't refuse either way. I'm his assistant, and his only reason for rejecting my request before was being too young to be involved. I'm already involved now, thanks to you."  
"Yes, and you realize that I'm being generous in sparing his useless life. You owe me."

"Correct." I said warily. "I do. What do you want?"

"We'll see. Give me time to think on this." Ean requested, and I nodded my assent. "I should have killed him…" he murmured quietly to himself, then turned to me with a sniff. "You smell like him. It's revolting."

"Good." I said absently. "Then you won't come near me."

"Or you could sleep off the rest of the day with me." He offered hopefully, smiling devilishly.

"In a coffin?" I joked. "No thanks. You could help me find another demon hunter; I wouldn't object to that."

"Fine. Let's go then." he sighed before opening the room's door and guiding me into the hallway then out the front door.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" I screeched before Ean could muffle my shout with his pale, cold hand. He put a finger to his lips and hissed, "SSSHHHH!" We were hiding in the alley between a new hot spot night club and an old bar or pub, staying in the shadows to avoid the attention of the traffic treading on the pavement some feet away, while we devised a plan. I wasn't happy with what I heard so far.

"I want you to pretend to be a prostitute." Ean stated bluntly, and eyed me for an explosive reaction. I gaped with my mouth ajar, and then made gagging gestures with my index finger. Gross, I thought. No way.

"Why?" I demanded, skeptical. How could that work? I don't even look remotely like a hooker!

"Listen, I'm a vampire," Ean said, slowly and deliberately like I was an idiot, "and my kind tends to hang out at night, right?" I concur here with a nod. "Night clubs are perfect for feeding on drunken young kids, and where would a demon hunter look for us then?" I raised an eyebrow, and grimaced at the death trap I was about to enter.

"How does my pretending to be a hooker have to do with that?" I demanded, crossing my arms with an expectant look. Ean just rolled his eyes and replied, "That way, any demon hunters assume I'll drink your blood." I made a confused face here. How did being a prostitute link to blood drinking? It made no sense. "Clair, please, listen. It's not uncommon for vampires to hire prostitutes and drink their blood while…." He let the sentence go knowing my prudishness.

"Alright." I sanctioned reluctantly with a grim expression, but Ean wasn't standing near me any longer. In fact, he disappeared. I immeadately felt vulnerable, but it was short lived for I felt a cold hand on my elbow. I jumped causing myself to almost topple into an empty trash can in the alleyway, but Ean steadied me.

"Where did you go?" I asked quietly, and Ean shoved a pile of clothes into my hand. "What the hell is this?" I hissed as I held up a very short corset, then shuffled through the pile with growing horror. "Jesus, does Michael know about this?"

Ean snorted and gave me a highly amused smirk before saying softly, "You'd rather Michael be the pimp?"

"I'm not wearing this." I refused with a challenging glare at him.

"You will, as you know heaven's consequences." Ean stated matter-of-factly, and shoved me forcefully into deeper shadows. "Get changing!"

"But Ean—" I started to desperately plead until I caught sight of his eyes which were flashing that hell fire flame countenance. I clamped my mouth shut, and threw on the clothes while undermining the knot in my stomach. I glared down at my outfit in uncertainly, and Ean pulled on my hands which were now shaking from the chilly night temperature.

"Let's go. I need to return you to the PI's office in a few hours." Ean muttered before dragging me towards the nightclub door, then abruptly stopping with squinted eyes. "Perhaps we should go into the bar instead."

"What's wrong?" I whispered urgently, somewhat unsteadily, and gripped Ean's hand tighter.

"It's nothing. He probably doesn't even know I'm presently here." Ean said distantly with a last glance at the door before hurriedly guiding me into the bar while gentlemanly holding the door open for me. I offered him a weak half smile as he wrapped an arm tightly around my waist as he strutted over the bar. He positioned me on a barstool as he leaned over the polished wood counter and ordered two drinks from the bartender.

"Who?" I asked, quietly.

"Ah," Ean said reluctantly, "It's nothing darling." He smirked, winked, then handed me an artistically crafted glass of some swirling liquid smelling strongly of alcohol.

"I'm not drinking this." I told him firmly. He smiled at me slyly, then leaned close to my ear.

"Just drink it. It'll loosen you up. You're not a very convincing hooker, you know." he whispered, laughing at my expression. I sure the hell didn't want to be good at being a hooker, but if the situation calls for it…maybe. I looked at my glass contemplatively, then swirled it around a few times before downing it all in seconds. Ean went wide eyed and shook his head with a rueful smile. "That was very strong, Clair. You probably shouldn't have done that—Fuck." He started, then swiveled on the barstool to glance over at the entrance. In the dim light, I could barely see Ean. This place was evidently a vampire bar, with its unbearable lighting and Halloween atmosphere. There was no doubt in my mind that the immortals thought this place to be entertaining. The tables were made of glass with spider web and bat designs etched into the surface and the chair were seemingly made of bones. I clasped a hand onto Ean's cold arm impulsively, then regretted it as Ean turned his attention away from the door and looked at me pleadingly. This was what he was worried about, and I could see excitement behind the some doubt. He was going to enjoy this it seems, and I thought I saw a glimmer of mischief before he went passively blank in expression. Ean looked down at my outstretched arm, clinging to his arm, and pulled me from my seat and onto his lap.

"Play the part." He whispered to me in a very sexy tone. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck just as a weird feeling floated up from my throat and stomach. I cringed briefly and remembered the glass I just shot. Opps. I felt somewhat dizzy, but mostly giddy. Ean glared at me as the figure that entered moments ago plopped onto a nearby barstool, and I gave Ean's hand a tug. He didn't believe I could do this. I offered him a half smile before slinging my legs around his waist while trying to hide my blush and shush my modesty. I was supposed to be dead, why were my morals showing up now?

Just as Ean's fingers trailed up my outer thigh, the person spoke, causing me to breathe in relief at the interruption.

"Styx, long time no see." greeted the silhouette of the mysterious person who I couldn't decipher in the darkness of the bar light. I glanced at Ean as I wondered why he was being call 'Styx'. What was that?

"Damian. Ditto." Ean said shortly, barely restraining some anger and challenge. The stranger shifted onto a closer barstool and his face was suddenly more clear. He was pale, and his bright red eyes sparkled in the dim light though there was hardly light to cause the effect. His eyes, it seems, were hiding some type of flame lighting behind them because his eyes were flickering as would a candle and they were very mesmerizing to behold. Ean gripped my thighs closer to his sides, making me realize that I was being drawn in by the man's eyes a little too much.

"Who is this lovely young lady with you?" Damian asked. "Surely, this woman isn't Clair?"

"She's not." Ean spat shortly, and the hair on my neck stood up. Ean's usual sexy, melodic, soft voice was different now, and it scared me to death. His voice sounded strangely doubled now, as if he was talking at the same time was someone with a raspy, evil, devilish sounding voice that I immeadately associated with malevolence.

"Then, the girl is on vacation already?" Damian joked calmly, watching Ean's reaction over the rim of a shot glass as he gulped in one swift, almost unseen swoop.

"You could say that." Ean replied flippantly, not willing the question further.

"So, then, this is?" Damien inquired, gesturing to me with a whoosh of my hand.

"My one night stand." Ean introduced with a smug smile in an effort to hedge about my name, so he just sat there smirking both at me and Damian. Damian didn't seem so agreeable and shrugged as he said, "Well, I suppose I'll relay to the boss that you're slacking off with _cheap whores_."

Ean started busting out laughing; making most of the pub's occupants glance over at us. I attempted to hide my discomfort, and slumped over onto Ean's chest so I could rest my head on his shoulder easily. Plus, it blocked my view of Damian who was definitely not the best person to keep eye contact with…and Ean was cuter. But I'm not about to admit that.

"Believe me. She's not cheap." Ean gasped in between laughs, and I had to stifle a smile. Damian started to comment, and I clung tighter to Ean. This man creeped me out very much so, and in the end, I'd trust Ean more since he has some investment in keeping me alive what with my job uncompleted and all. Just as I shifted closer, the entrance to the bar flung open and in shuffled Connor of all people. I stifled a horrified gasp, and turned my mouth to Ean's neck and whispered softly, "Ean…" His eyes went down cast to meet my own looking upwards at him, then I flicked my eyes in Connor's direction noticeably. Ean followed my gaze, and grimaced. Apparently, Ean was just as thrilled as I was about Connor's bad timing. Unknowingly, Connor slipped noiselessly up to the bar counter and ordered a drink from the bartender, then slurped it down speedily with a glance at his watch. I could make out his mutter of, "Damn him. Clair is over an hour late." I bit into my lip, nervously, and my hands gripped Ean a little too hard. Green eyes abruptly glanced in my direction when my blood dripped down my lips from biting too hard from nervousness, and Ean was struck with a look of weakening restraint. I cringed before I leaned forward, catching his lips on mine, and lingered there before he put his hand to my jaw. This method, for my better judgment screamed that I shouldn't be kissing this liar, was mostly useful because I was trying to hide my uneasiness, get rid of the blood dripping down my lips, and stay unseen by Connor. But, unfortunately, not all wishes are granted. That, or I possibly have tainted luck. Ean pushed forward, crushing me against him and deepening our kiss, and I could feel his tongue roll over my lip and mop up the blood. Just as he parted my lips and slipped his exploring tongue inside, a hand slammed down deafeningly on the polished bar counter in front of us. We severed our kiss instantly, and found a displeased Connor scowling next to us.

"Well?" he prompted, his fingers digging into the polished counter with hardly restrained explosiveness. He took in our, well, intimate looking position which wasn't kindly helped with my being in costume, with a raised eyebrow. My cheeks burned brightly, and I stuttered to explain. Luckily, I didn't have to.

"Connor," Ean hissed, then jerked his head, "I don't think you've met my friend here, Roxanne—" He gestured to me, and Connor rolled his eyes as he caught on.

"What the hell? Styx! What are you doing being friends with this amateur hunter? I hope you're just playing with your food, otherwise, I'd be obligated to inform--"

"There is no need to bring Lucifer into this, Damian!" Ean stated, dangerously on edge. Damian, clearly peeved, stood up and shouted, "I'm going to kill you one day. I swear it, Styx, you deserve everything you got coming."

"Got coming?" Ean murmured thoughtfully before Damian brushed past Ean's shoulder, heading for the back exit. However, he halted as he darted his eyes to me and grabbed my chin roughly so I was jerked forward and staring directly at him.

"And, you too, _**Clair**_."

I jolted out his grasp as he shot me a dark look before escaping. Ean growled menacingly as my eyes wandered around the bar full of people and creatures now. They all stared back curiously, and I felt embarrassed for making a scene. The back door smashed closed, and Connor eyed me smugly.

"What are you wearing?" he inquired lightly, and Ean embraced me in an attempt to cover most of my indecent ensemble. I sighed tiredly, and Ean muttered, "Nothing for you, Connor. Get lost."

"I think you're mistaken. I have a little assistant who's over an hour late in skimpy getup while masquerading as a hooker. I think this calls for a photograph, honestly, because I find this all immensely hilarious." He teased, observing me as I climbed off of Ean and stood as dignified as I could muster. I made a 'hmph' noise and stuck my nose up in the air. "Aren't you going to cover up?" Connor asked, seriously.

"Why?" I inquired flippantly. "I look sexy." I joked, pulling on the string of my thong that showed above my black leather mini skirt on my hips causing it to emit a snap sound. I grinned cheekily. Ean hauled himself elegantly off the stool, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he guided me towards the door. I saw Ean's eye skim over my outfit then glance over his shoulder at Connor following us warily as he said, "And now, we wait, Connor."

"For what?" Connor called, baffled, as Ean opened the bar's front entrance and I strutted out into the alley bordering. Ean rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"To be arrested for solicitation, of course."

"Hey," Connor said uneasily, "You're the pimp, not me."

I glanced at the clock, _again_. I've been watching the clock, waiting for my break. The walnut grandfather clock in Connor's office chimed twelve times before he reappeared in his boxers and tee sleepily.

"Break time." He announced unceremoniously as he rubbed his eyes before he padded into his kitchenette that will soon be subsided with his office if his ocean of papers was any indication. The kitchen counter was clouded with application for something or other, and he extracted hot chocolate mix and a box of pancake mix. Setting them down, he turned to me.

"Want pancakes?" he offered, barely keeping his tired eyes open. I nodded while I got up and stretch, having to file for over three hours, but gave him an odd look nonetheless.

"Hey," he retorted defensively, "it's three in the morning. I'm not awake yet."

"I know." I said quietly, but not quietly enough. Connor started the frying pan, and returned my stare. "Can't say I've ever seen my former boss' boxers…"

"Don't be a smart ass." He snapped, brushing his hand through his bed head. "Almost done with filing yet?"

I gaped at him before saying, "NO! There are papers everywhere! How on earth can you expect me—"

"Settle down." He cooed, giving me a smile, "I was kidding…hey, don't touch that." I was currently occupying myself, since it was break time, with things tacked up to his walls. So far, I left fingerprints on a scathe looking blade, a set of matching daggers, and an engraved pistol. Though, now, I was handling what looked like a silver or chrome water gun. If I held it up to the light, I could see the clear liquid slosh inside. "Clair! Hear me?" I rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, avoiding his commands.

"A gun loaded with holy water! Now put it back before you bust it!" I set it exactly where I found it, and meandering through the forest of papers waiting to be filed before arriving in the kitchenette. I stared at the old wallpaper peeling off the walls, the few cabinets with no panels covering the front, and vials of strange substances.

"You should clean this place up." I suggested, partly revolted.

"You should," He replied, turning around from the stove, then handed me a plate of pancakes, "change out of that prostitute outfit."

"I think I'm starting to be fond of it, actually." I muttered, taking my clothes into account. Connor walked off suddenly, and came back with a large black button up shirt of his and a pair of black tapered pants for me. He pointed out the bathroom, and I changed happily. I returned to the kitchen, snatched my steaming pancakes back, and settled down at his desk while he sat in one of the leather armchair meant for the client.

"What are two doing?" demanded a familiar voice, and I smiled at Ean who leaned in the doorway. He wasn't looking happy in the least.

"Eating. It's my break." I explained in between chewing.

"Aren't you done yet?" yelled Ean, and I laughed. How could he even think I'd be able to file all this in such a short amount of time? "We have school tomorrow, you know. You should finish up."

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, ear-splittingly loud, and jumped from the office chair, "YOU'RE RIGHT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Where do you live?" Connor questioned, through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Calm down, Clair. Your house is only a half an hour away." Ean reassured me, amused nonetheless.

"I KNOW! EAN, SCHOOL STARTS IN FOUR HOURS!"

Ean nodded in agreement. "I'M NOT GOING TO GET _ANY_ SLEEP!"

"We could skip?" Ean proposed. "That would be the _evil _thing to do."

I gave him a reproving glare, then said as I put my hands on my hips, "Did I ever say anything about being good?"

"Clair," Ean said, smirking, "That's what I like about you. Can I forge the excuse notes?" At that, I gave him a pitying look. He's getting excited over such simple things…

"Sure," I relented. "Say we'll be gone for the whole week. Makes things easier."

Ean saluted mockingly before disappearing.

"Clair?" Connor said, and I turned in his direction. "I think you should stay here for the week."

I evidently looked confused, so he elaborated, "I don't trust that vampire. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't care, but now you're my assistant. So, technically, you're under obligation to me. Plus, I can keep an eye on you regularly. And, you still need to kill a demon."

"Connor..."I whined. "Do I have to?" He frowned at my annoyed, pained expression, and shook his head firmly.

"Fine." I surrender. I gave him a sly smile and added, "But, I get your bed, and you have to inform Ean."

I shoved the last of my pancakes into my mouth, and chewed before slinking off to his bedroom down a slim hallway off his living room and office. I flung myself on his queen sized bed before I draped his dark blue comforter over me and fell asleep thinking I had got the better of his proposition.

Only two hours afterwards, I heard Ean's shouting all the way in Connor's bedroom. I stuffed Connor's pillow over my head and suffocated Ean's voice out of my hearing before I drifted back to sleep. Though, it was only a nap. I woke up not much later, maybe twenty minutes, when I heard the door slam and pounding on the exterior wall which shaking the rest of the interior walls in this cheap quality place. Seems like everything is extremely old here, I thought as I eyed the disco wallpaper splitting off his bedroom walls. I tumbled out of bed, and peeked out into the hallway. Mmm..no one. I scampered out into the living room off the hallway—no one there either. Where's Connor? Panic started in the pit of my stomach, and my breath hitched as I continued my searching. No one in the kitchen…or the bathroom. When I searched all the rooms in his flat thoroughly, I unlocked the front door and stepped warily outside. Nice, I said as I stared up at the glistening stars and moon. I wrapped my arms around me, since it was a little chilly tonight, and paced. What should I do? Wait? Call the police? How will I explain this? Without warning, I heard a moan coming from the shadows by the trash cans on the edge of his PI office. I concentrated on listening, not quite sure I wasn't insane enough to imagine noise, and heard someone panting. Please, I wished mentally, don't let that be Connor…

As I said, not all wishes are granted.

I peered into the shadows, desperately making an effort to distinguish anything, and heard the continual gasping crescendo. As I stood there, not knowing what to do, a streetlight flashed on.

"CONNOR!" I screamed, throwing myself down onto my knees as the streetlight outside beamed its light directly on Connor's shivering form. Connor, despite his luck at being alive, was covered in bruises, cut, and wounds everywhere possible. His hair was matted to his head with blood, and his clothes were covered in the crimson liquid as well. He was mostly unconscious, not lucid until I screamed his name.

"Huh…wha?" He said, slurred. His eyes couldn't open due to the colorful blemishes now decorating his eyelids. I struggled to correctly position him so I could drag him inside, but eventually succeeded. Landing gently on the couch, since that was as far as I could pull him, he forced his eyes open painfully.

"Connor…" I whispered softly, stroking his hair in comfort. "Try and sleep. I'll take care of you." Then, he said one of the most interesting things I've _ever_ heard out of him.

"I trust you." He murmured. "I'm gonna kill that bastard when I see him…damn you, Ean."

I halted. Wait, did he just say he _trusts_ me? When does Connor, demon hunter of all people, trust anyone? And….Ean did this to him!?!

"Don't worry." I assured him as he groaned in pain. "I won't let him hurt you again, Connor. Just sleep now."

"I can't…" he said slowly. "I might have a concussion."

"Shit! Get up!" I ushered him into a sitting position, now worried he'd fall asleep and go into a coma. I held him upright by the shoulders, careful to not disturb any injuries.

"I'm so sorry." I cried. "This is all my fault." I repeated that for nearly five minutes, sounding like I was reciting a mantra.

"Clair." He snapped. "Stop it. Just go get me a washcloth, okay?"

I nodded dutifully, and shot off to find a washcloth. After dampening it with lukewarm water, I rushed back to his side and examined his wounds. He took the cloth from me and pressed it momentarily to his face with a soft groan of pain as I carefully struggled to get him out of his shirt without disturbing any of his injuries.

"Connor," I began softly, "explain to me what happened."

He gave a calculating look, slightly innocent looking, and shrugged as he scrubbed off some of the dried blood matting his hair. "Not much to tell. Ean hates me. Doesn't take much to set him off."

"I've never seen him actually harm you before." I pointed out.

"You're not around then. Since you've been here, he's more tolerant of me."

I decided not to add the part where I specifically denied Ean the right to harm him, but nodded understandingly instead.

"Well," I sighed exhaustedly, "let's get you wrapped up."

I yawned, and glanced over my shoulder at the clock chiming noisily on the wall as I lay propped up against the side of Connor's couch where I had unintentionally fell asleep. I stared at Connor with a bittersweet smile at his sleeping, serene face. I stood up shakily, still groggy from sleeping, and jumped when the office chair emitted a telling sound. Someone was sitting in that chair, and I froze in fear.

"Morning, Clair." greeted a recognizable voice. I turned around slowly, wondering what I was in for, or what expect for Connor. Ean leaned back leisurely in the office chair with his feet propped up on the desk freely.

"Go to hell." I snapped, moody.

"Tomorrow is the last day to complete your tasks. Should you really behave that way to me if you require my help? Surely Connor is in no condition to help you." He retorted with a slow spreading smirk. I paced until I was standing firmly in front of Ean with a hard expression, and made an attempt to slap him in the face. Unfortunately, Ean caught my hand and twisted my wrist painfully as he stood up to his full height, taller than me.

"Clair." He said in a dangerous tone. "Don't play with me."

"Then stop making my life a game." I hissed, breathily, since I was in major pain. Any further and my wrist would snap. He bent forward slightly, hovering just above my shoulders, and took a sniff before giving me a disgusted face.

"You have Connor's scent on you."

Ean released me abruptly, and stalked towards the front door.

"Come on, Clair, leave _him_." Ean instructed as he pointed at Connor, putting emphasis and scorn on the last word. I frowned in disagreement before I began to retreat hesitantly. Ean swung open Connor's front door expectantly, turned around in the threshold, and leaned on the door frame as he crossed his arms. "Clair."

"Ean, I'm not going with you. Connor is hurt, and I'm going to take care of him." I whispered, looking in his eyes.

"I'm going to _take care_ of him, too." remarked Ean, implying threat. I resorted to giving him a pleading look, and Ean raised an eyebrow. "Clair, you owe me for keeping him alive—again. I didn't kill him, so don't give me that look!"

"You _almost_ killed him," I pointed out. "Does he bother you that much? Why did you harm him?"

Ean's features changed, and I found myself unable to read him.

"I harmed him because…" Ean began calmly, then trailed off in uneasiness. I stood, bolted in place, waiting for a legitimate excuse.

"Well?" I prompted impatiently.

"You picked him over me." He stated with no emotion, but acquiring an accusing glare. "You were going to stay with him, here, over being with me."

"That's it?" I asked, outrageously incredulous. I wanted nothing more than to shake some sense into him, but resisted the temptation. Ean abruptly closed the door. With a wicked smirk, he stalked back into the room—towards me. I shivered, fearful of his intentions, and began retreating step for step, matching his pace. However, within two minutes, I was trapped as I hit the wall with a thud. Dread piled on me, and Ean came almost an inch away from me before stopping, his eyes pinning mine with its intensity.

"Are you saying that you pick him over me still? " Ean asked, leaning in closer. I glowered at him as I put a hand on his chest, just in case I needed to push him away for protection.

"No. I'm saying—" I started, but was cut off. His lips had collided with mine, and that's all it took to subdue my train of thought. He nibbled on my lower lip, and opened my mouth in invitation before his tongue tasted mine. Pushing me back, flush against the wall, I wrapped my hands around his neck as his strayed down my sides. I ran one hand down his shoulders to his chest as I tugged at the hem of his shirt, making him smile against my lips. He pulled back a second to shrug off his shirt, leaving it in a heap on the floor. He kissed me again, more heated than before, as I let my hands roam his pale, lithely muscled chest. He pressed closer to me, making me aware of his erection growing, but I was too far gone to care for anything except Ean's kiss. His warm, sweet breath tickled my face as he panted in between kisses, and he continued on to kiss my neck as he pushed a knee in between my legs. Suddenly, his hands took hold of the back of my thighs, and he started for the door as he kissed my mouth in hopes of distracting me. I pulled back as he carried me out Connor's door, my legs clinging to his waist.

"That was cheap." I said with accusation and disappointment in my voice.

"What?" he said, overly innocent.

"You tricked me into leaving." I indicated.

"No, I _persuaded _you into leaving." He corrected, offended.

"No," I argued back, "You _seduced _me into leaving." He didn't object; it was the truth. I mentally added to get revenge on him for this to my to-do list, and secretly smile to myself in excitement for retaliation. However, it seemed, I needed to set him straight first. "Ean, I never picked Connor over you. I have no clue where you got the idea that I—"

"You slept in his arms the night before last, stayed with him past work hours, and wanted to spend the week with him. Am I wrong?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow, as he dared me to challenge him. I felt odd, slung around Ean's hips, with him staring slightly angrily at me while he waited for an answer as he walked down the sidewalk bordering Connor's place. He found his car, setting me down outside the passenger door.

"No, that's all true." I confirmed flippantly. "But I don't love him."

"You don't love me either." he stated, probably referring to the many occasions where I discounted our relationship.

"Maybe not," I said uncertainly, "But, Ean, no matter how much you screw up, I always end up fonder of you. Closer to love than I've ever been with anybody before."

"Really?" he said, very skeptically. I nodded and gave him a sweet smile.

"Now where are you taking me?" I demanded as he opened the passenger door and forced me in.

"My place. We need a demon hunter to kill, and I've found us one."

"What's he look like?" I asked casually.

Ean shot me a stern look, slight affronted.

"What the hell does it matter? You are not being friends with every hunter we meet. Remember, we need one to kill." He lectured, and I took his hand, the one not holding the steering wheel as we droved down the busy, traffic littered road. He glanced briefly at our intertwined hands, and I broke the moment when I said, "You just don't want me checking out other guys…"

"Bingo." He chimed, smirking. "You catch on quick."


End file.
